OnCe It'S mInE iT's OnLy MiNE
by CRAZYgirl2
Summary: So many people had suffer. Now they found a orb that can change their lives, but when you had it once, you will want it forever, Kaiba, and two girls are after it. And it takes murder to get it. (hints of kaiba/Tea)
1. Two can play the same game

He belongs to me_____  
  
Disclaimer: THE YU-GI-OH PEOPLE ARE NOT MIND! NOT EVEN SETO KAIBA!! NOT YUGI! I WILL KILL THE MANGA ARTIST OF YUGIOH AND STEAL HIS JOB!!!! WA HAHAHAHHAH!!!!!!!  
  
Amamgi: I wrote this story!!  
  
Janet: Rightttttttttttttttttttt....  
  
Amamgi:Shut up sister * sticks out a long slimy tongue *  
  
Janet: It's stupid when you copy people's story you [beep]  
  
Amamgi: bakka!  
  
Janet: don't talk crap you [beep]  
  
Amamgi: stop swearing you [beep]  
  
Janet: * kicks Amamgi really hard *  
  
Location: Domino High  
  
Teacher: As you see. We here have some new students from Hong Kong. They are, Ay Mai Gin, and Yiu Mig. They came here because of a mur- erm, uhh.They are transfer students!!  
  
* Students all smile at the new kids expect one person *  
  
Teacher: Yiu Mig, please sit besides Kaiba. Kaiba is the boy over there..  
  
* points at the person that didn't smile at the students*  
  
Yiu Mig: Yes * smiles at Kaiba *  
  
Teacher: Ay Mai Gin can go sit besides Tea  
  
Ay Mai Gin: * sneers * glady.  
  
Ay Mai Gin: * glares at everyone that was staring at her and stumped on the sit roughly * ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lunch ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi: so Tea, how was Ay Min Gin?  
  
Tea: AWFUL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The gang: ?????????????????????????????????  
  
Tea: she said shit every time Yiu Mig was saying something. She nearly fall asleep so I tapped her. She woken up pissed and slapped my hand. Then she started to say shit when I said something. SO MEAN!  
  
Joey: Want me to beat her up?  
  
Yugi: fighting won't do any good.....  
  
Location: Dark courner  
  
Why the hell do I have to be struck with this damn problem? I wish I was dead! Wait..I can't be dead.......  
  
Ay Mai Gin ran her hand through her short black green highlights on her hair. How many people that called her wacko bitch hairdo was forgotten. She glared at Yin Mig.  
  
I swear sister that I will be the one that is smarter than you.....trust me....I will be the one to kill him.....not you.....you are not powerful enough....unlike me.....  
  
  
  
Location: Outside  
  
This place is so peaceful.....The grass are bright green....I am so glad I went to this school...Oh but why did my sister had to come along? Does she want to annoy me till I die? Oh wait she did wanted me to die.....Never Mind....  
  
Yin Mig sat on the grass and clung her head with her hand. She sighed. Life is so unfair to her. Why did her parents die? Why did her father has to be so cruel and made that will? Why did the orb disappear? Why did WE have to look for it? Oh why............  
  
Location: Classroom  
  
Yin Mig: umm....Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: What? * annoyed tone *  
  
Yin mig: ermmmmmmm.........  
  
Kaiba: * confuse look* (a/n: the puppy face confuse look! Ee ya! *giggles * )  
  
Yin Mig: *bites fingernails and clears thorat *  
  
How can I do this?! She thought miserably  
  
Yin Mig: Kaiba, think back, do you really anything that was.round?  
  
Kaiba: *stares at Yin as if she was insane and then stares at a round clock and raises his eyebrow *  
  
I am sooooooo stupid! She cried inside.  
  
Kaiba: *stands up * You are a weird Chinese girl Yin. See you  
  
Yin: *suddenly burst to tears *  
  
Kaiba: *shock look * (a/n: awwwwwwwww kawaii!)  
  
Yin: *cries louder *  
  
Kaiba: O shit Yin! I'm sorry! What did I did wrong?  
  
Yin: *cries louder *  
  
Kaiba: O boy.......... * Walks to Yin and patted her shoulder awkwardly *  
  
*Yin leads to Kaiba chest crying *  
  
Ay Mai Gin: pity...  
  
Yin&Kaiba: *looks at Ay Mai Gin *  
  
Ay Mai Gin was glaring at them with pure hatred. Leaning against the doorway.  
  
Kaiba: Mai?  
  
Ay Mai Gin: * glares* I prefer my full name thank you very much Kaiba-boy  
  
Yin: *gasp * Ay Mai Gin is.No..She isn't suppose to do that to HIM  
  
Ay Mai Gin: I'm surprise at you, Yin, that you use unclean matter to get the orb.....  
  
Yin: I DID NOT!  
  
Kaiba: Whoa! What's going on here?  
  
Yin: Ask Kaiba! When did I use unclean matter to get.THAT?  
  
Ay Mai Gin: Pity, you aren't suppose to be using anyone to protect guilt..that's what our mom said before she pasted away!! AND you are suppose to be the smarter one as that smartass Mom said! I guess all those things that she said about you were wrong!! Smart, honest, kind, easy- going, HA! All that was drama! You lied in frout of that smart ass so you can have the orb! You bitch!  
  
Yin: Are you calling me a liar? Open your eyes, Ay Mai! What about you? Didn't dad called you a bright kid that studies magic too much? And then said to our mom that you were growing up as a excellent girl? Liar!  
  
Yin went towards to Ay Mai Gin and slapped her.  
  
Kaiba: O.o! magic? Huh? O.o?!  
  
Ay Mai Gin: *tears stinging in her eyes and glares at Yin *  
  
You will regret this Ay Yin Mig....See if you're not.....  
  
*Runs away *  
  
Kaiba: *Stunned cute look *  
  
Yin fell to the ground and cried more.  
  
"Oh kaiba! Why is life so unfair?" 


	2. The fight

He belongs to me_____  
  
Disclaimer: YOU KNOW! THE YUGI OH PPL ARE NOT THE HELL MINE! SHESSH!  
  
Amamgi: did I really said that?! O.o  
  
Janet: Pathetic. Your story sucks crap  
  
Amamgi: I don't see YOU writing stories  
  
Janet: *snorts * Do you expect me, to let people read my writing? Shessh. Aren't we a little stupid here?  
  
Amamgi: WE?!  
  
Janet: * raises eyebrow* whatever talking crap person.  
  
~~~~~~~~back to story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba: What the hell is going on here.........  
  
Yin: *sniffs *  
  
Kaiba: Can you tell me what the fuck is going on?  
  
Yin: *stares at Kaiba *  
  
Kaiba: You are really making me nervous...  
  
Yin: I can't tell you what's going wrong. But you will soon find out.  
  
Kaiba: why can't now?  
  
Yin: It will shock you too much......  
  
Kaiba: Oh what the hell...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Empty classroom~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh that daughter of a fucking bitch! What does she think she is? The controller of the orb? Oh shessh! Damn that bitch! How dare she slapped me! She will pay for this matter! That fucking bitch!  
  
Ay Mai Gin rested her hand on her lap at the table. She started to pull her short hair again. FUCK! She close her eyes and sign.  
  
  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~  
  
"Father! It's missing!!!!!!!"  
  
"IT CANNOT BE!!!! IT CAN'T!"  
  
"IT'S TRUE! IT'S GONE! THE ORB!"  
  
"OH FUCK THAT FUCKING THING!"  
  
"SHUT UP AY MAI GIN NO SWEARING!"  
  
"THE ORB IS REALLY MISSING?! HOW?!"  
  
"THE GURADS! ARE DEAD! BLOOD EVERYWHERE! GUTS FLYING!"  
  
"SHUT UP MAI GIN!"  
  
"WHAT CAN WE DO?! Our LAND WILL DIE!!!!!!!!"  
  
"GOOD!"  
  
"SHUT UP AY MAI GIN!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ay Mai Gin closed her eyes. She can't think anymore. (a/n: me love cliff hangers!) She glared at the room.  
  
The orb belongs to me.  
  
BRRRRRIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!!!!  
  
The school bell just rang. Ay Mai Gin stood up and left the classroom. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba ran around the hallway with his briefcase. He is really late for class. Because he was pestering Yin Mig to tell him what the fuck was going on. But nothing had work. He cursed under his breath.  
  
Suddenly Ay Mai Gin went towards to him speedy fast. She stared at his cold blue eyes.  
  
Ay Mai Gin: Give me the fucking orb now.  
  
Kaiba: the hell are you talking about???  
  
Ay mai Gin: We know what. Give it here!  
  
*Pounces at Kaiba *  
  
Kaiba: WHAT THE HELL!  
  
*Ay Mai Gin hands crept at Kaiba chest and grips it tight *  
  
Kaiba: *coughs in agony *  
  
*Ay Mai Gin grips tighter *  
  
*Kaiba's throat suddenly turns eerie green *  
  
Ay Mai Gin: YES!  
  
Kaiba: *cough * What the?!!!!!!!!!???????? *cough *  
  
*suddenly green light showed up at Kaiba's hand and green laser shot towards Ay Mai Gin neck sending her fllying backwards, then slaming against wall *  
  
Kaiba: 0_o!!!!  
  
Ay Mai gin: *stands up *  
  
Ay Mai Gin arms and cheeks was bleeding really badly. She had a cut lip and is glaring at Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: Oh my god.......  
  
AY Mai Gin: You shocked? It's ok Kaiba-boy. Drama is a waste of time. You know that orb is inside you and protects you.......  
  
Kaiba: oh.....*puts hand on his chest*  
  
Ay Mai Gin *wipes off blood from lip *  
  
*Yugi pastes by and gasped *  
  
Kaiba thinks: O shit!  
  
Yugi: What...How....why.......  
  
Kaiba: Yugi, hmft. There is nothing you don't wanna know  
  
Ay Mai Gin in cold murderous voice: Yugi, I wanna you to forget this day..o else  
  
Yugi: But...*signs and nods head*  
  
Kaiba: LEAVE!  
  
Yugi: *runs away * (a/n: awwwww wa, come back here!)  
  
Ay Mai Gin: your damn orb is so like mine *runs away *  
  
Kaiba: *another stunned cute look * ummmmmmm.............  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(a/n: sorry for all the swearing but I am really pissed today.) 


	3. Shocking actions and words

He belongs to me_____  
  
Disclaimer: ............   
  
Amamgi: .........  
  
Janet: Well?  
  
Amamgi: Well what?  
  
Janet: your damn disclaimer thing...  
  
Amamgi: I don't see why you care  
  
Janet: I do care about you..  
  
Amamgi: REALLY??!! Oh sister! You are so kind!  
  
Janet: No. It's that if you don't say anything, the lawyers will come, and they will sue you. I will be glad for that. But then, the Siu family, which is we, Will lose face.  
  
Amamgi: O what the hell....  
  
Disclaimer: THANKS TO SISTER, I HAVE TO WRITE THIS AGAIN, I DO NOT OWN THEM!! *kicks Ay Mai Gin * It's all your fucking fault!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ay Mai Gin: O fuck off author.  
  
Janet: Yea  
  
Amamgi: Ö!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back to story ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teacher: Ay Mai Gin! Seto Kaiba! Can you explain why you two are late?  
  
That was the first thing the teacher said when Kaiba went inside the classroom. He glanced at the round clock. FUCK! He was 43 mins late for class. He glanced at Ay Mai Gin. She had kept her cool. Ay Mai Gin: *glares at the teacher * I don't see why you care. Is it your so-called great job or are you just nosy?  
  
*Class all stares at Ay Mai Gin which shocked, disgust, admire, and sarcasm *  
  
Teacher: *shocked face *  
  
Ay Mai Gin: *sneers * I thought so. *walks to her desk, on her way she kicked Tea *  
  
Teacher *tries to calm down * And you, Kaiba?  
  
Kaiba: I....sort of had a accident..  
  
Joey: *whispers to Tea * you mean pissed?  
  
Tea ignore her. She stared at Kaiba. He looked like he was hiding something. She bite her lip. She stared at the cold eyes. Was there fear? What is going on?  
  
****** ********* ********** ********* ********* ********  
  
After a few hours of daydreaming the teacher finally said something that caught everyone's attention.  
  
Teacher: Class, we have an important notice. Very serious indeed.  
  
Teacher: A big pool of blood was found in the hallway. If anyone had seen the cause of this please reoport-------  
  
Tea ignore all the words the teacher was saying. She was doodling with a picture she was drawing on her personal notebook. It has a picture of Seto Kaiba dueling with Pegasus. She signed a dreamily sign. She drew a small heart underneath the name Seto Kaiba. She sign again. She took a quick glace at Kaiba. When she did Kaiba caught her.  
  
Kaiba: *stares at her *  
  
Tea: *blushes *  
  
Kaiba: *stares longer *  
  
Tea: *stares back *  
  
"TEA! WHAT IS THE ANSWER?"  
  
Startled, she look up. "what?!?!"  
  
Ay Mai Gin: *snickers *  
  
Teacher: Ay Mai Gin,what is the answer then?  
  
Ay Mai Gin: *pause *  
  
Teacher: hm?  
  
Ay Mai Gin: *glares * I don't the hell care.  
  
Tea: *raises eyebrow *  
  
Teacher: Um..right then Kaiba, do you know?  
  
Kaiba: *still stares at Tea with a cute curious look *  
  
Teacher: KAIBA!  
  
Kaiba: HUH?  
  
Joey: *snickers *  
  
Teacher (screaming): DENTION FOR YOU, KAIBA, TEA , AY MAI GIN AND JOEY!!!!  
  
Ay Mai Gin: I'm sure you are glad at putting me to dentention? Right?  
  
Teacher: *takes deep breath * Yin, do you know the answer?  
  
Yin: *stares at the blackboard * Um...23?  
  
Teacher: YES! Correct! *glares at Ay Mai Gin * You should learn from your sister.  
  
Ay Mai Gin: You should learn how to die. Learn it from your husband  
  
Teacher(close to tears): Ay mai gin! That is no way to talk to a teacher!  
  
Ay Mai Gin: whatever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ AFTER SCHOOL~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba: *walks to Tea *  
  
Tea (scared): *gulps * what is it ?  
  
Kaiba: Why were you staring at me?  
  
Tea: ummmmmmmmmmm....  
  
Kaiba: Hm. *lends very close to Tea * hm?  
  
Tea: ummmmmm..  
  
Kaiba: *lends very close to her. His nose was nearly touching hers.  
  
Tea thinks: Oh my god..He looks so hot when he is so up close....  
  
Kaiba: hm? *Confuse cute look * (a/n :when you see the words "cute look" Kaiba doesn't know he looks cute that way but he looks is always cute! ^_~ )  
  
Tea: *lends a but closer to Kaiba *  
  
Kaiba: Um.hm?  
  
Tea: *closes eyes and reach for Kaiba's lips *  
  
Yin: TEA!!!!  
  
Tea&Kaiba: ACK!!  
  
Yin: TEA! Yes! Come here!  
  
Tea: *glances at Kaiba with longing * Sure Yin  
  
*Yin and Tea leaves the classroom *  
  
Kaiba: What is going on here??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Outside. Beautiful weather ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tea: What is it, Yin?  
  
Yin: *brust to tears *  
  
Tea: Oh dear? Is something wrong girl?  
  
Yin: I need you to do me a favor.  
  
Tea: What?  
  
Yin: *takes deep breath * go kiss Kaiba  
  
Tea: WHAT?! *blushes *  
  
Yin: You have to! I know you love him!  
  
Tea: How?  
  
Yin: *hesitates * I suppose I can tell you. But you can't tell anyone. OK?  
  
Tea: Ok.  
  
Yin: I'm not a human. 


	4. Once upon a time

Disclaimer: I do not own the yU-gi-oh people, why the hell do u care?! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Amamgi: I got reviews!! LOOK!!  
  
Janet: *sneers* shame on you sister, begging people to put down reviews  
  
Amamgi: I DID NOT!!  
  
Janet: What the hell everyone know u did god damnit  
  
Mokuba: You are saying the god's name in vaiN!  
  
Amamgi: Shut up. Learn how to be hot and cute. *points to Kaiba* learn it from him  
  
Kaiba: *blushes* I am Not cute..........  
  
Amamgi: Yes you are!  
  
Thanks for those who put reviews! You kick ass!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to story~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea: WHAT?????!?!?!?!?  
  
Yin: It's true.  
  
Tea: ..............................  
  
Yin: You want proof?  
  
Tea: DUH  
  
Yin slowly went to the paper cutter. she placed her finger inside. And  
  
Tea watched with horror when Yin sliced the cutter on her hand.  
  
GREEN blood pour out on her hand.  
  
tEA: Oh my god!!!!!!!  
  
Yin: You see?  
  
Tea: *stares at the blood*  
  
YIn: I hope this makes you happy.  
  
Tea: Are you kidding?! I fear blood!!!!!  
  
Yin: Oh. Sorry  
  
Tea: Anyway, main thing. What does this got to do with me kissing Kaiba??  
  
Yin: I'll tell you right now.  
  
~~~~~~~~12 years ago~~~~~~~~  
  
Deep, deep down the waters, there lived a big family of dragons. They were the most powerful creature in the world. They rule the oceans. The father of the family was really old. About 342 years old. He had created an orb that can control time. The pasts, future, present. You named it. He told his two daughters NEVER to touch it.  
  
  
  
But the youngest daughter didn't listen. She wanted to use the orb to kill all the people in the whole world beside Chinese people. Because she has a great deal of hating other people besides Chinese. (a/n: sign)  
  
So one night she went to the largest room, where there was 234 guards. The daughter asked to go through. But the guards say no. Anger boiling, she killed them all with just one finger (a/n:that's a expression in Chinese. It means it was soooo easy to kill)  
  
Slowly she reached her greedily hands to the orb. Suddnely, the orb burned the daughter's hand and heart. She screamed in pain. She tried to pull her hand back. But she couldn't. Her hands become black. At this rate, the older daughter brushed in. She was so shock she took a few steps back.  
  
Forgetting herself, the older daughter ran into her sister and pull her sister away.  
  
For some reason, the daughters were able to let go of the orb. But the orb suddenly changed.  
  
The orb swirled around the room. Then it formed a face of a young boy. Then right after that, the orb ran right past them and leave the castle. Forever gone.  
  
The father was very furious when the news was heard. The daughters pretend that they didn't know anything. The older one lied because she worried that the younger one might get in trouble. But the younger lied because she was fear of herself being get in trouble.  
  
The father then got so furious that he grabbed his wife and beat her to hell. The daughters were shocked.  
  
"FUCK OF BASTARD!! I AM GLAD THE FUCKING ORB IS GONE BECAUSE I THREW THAT CRAP AWAY! OLD ASS!!"  
  
The younger daughter yelled. The king looked shock for a minute. Then got insane. He grabbed the younger daughter and beaten her up too. The younger daughter screamed in pain.  
  
The older one cannot bear this. She took a vase and smash it on the king's head.  
  
The king died instantly. The older daughter was shocked about this. The younger one wasn't.  
  
" Excellent sister, wow, wonderful sister always minding my stuff...I COULD KILLED OUR FATHER ANY TIME."  
  
  
  
The older one couln't believe what her sister had said.  
  
"YOU ALWAYS STEAL THE AUTORITY OF SHOWING ME YOU ARE STRONGER!! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I HAVE LOTS OF AUTORITY TO DO THIS TOO!! THINGS THAT I CAN DO AND YOU CANNOT!! BITCH!!" the young one screamed  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? I KILLED THE FATHER BECAUSE I DON'T WHAT YOU TO FEEL PAIN!!"  
  
"PAIN?? DO U KNOW THAT EVERY TIME I SEE MOM AND FATHER PRASING YOU ARE THE BEST, I FEEL PAIN!!"  
  
"SISTER!! YOU JUST DIDN'T DO UR BEST AT MAGIC!"  
  
"MAGIC, MAGIC? WHAT THE HELL, IF I HAVE MAGIC, I CAN USE IT TO DO ANYTHING?? HUH?? NO!! THE ORB CAN THOUGH! U THINK I HAVE NO AUTORITY TO HAVE MAGIC! THAT'S WHAT YOU AND OUR FUCKING PARENTS THINK! FUCK YOU!"  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING? YOU ARE THE WATER DRAGON'S DAUGHTER!! WATER DRAGONS HAVE THE POWER TO HAVE MAGIC!!"  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING THAT IF I AM NOT A WATER DRAGON, I HAVE NO AUTORITY TO KILL YOU??!"  
  
"KILL ME??!"  
  
"YES U BITCH! TELL ME, IF I AM NOT A WATER DRAGON, DO I HAVE THE AUTORITY TO KILL YOU??!!?"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
There was a pause. The younger daughter glared.  
  
"will you believe me if I am not a water dragon?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"FUCK YOU!! US DARKNESS DRAGONS HAVE THE AUTORITY TO KILL ANYONE!! EVEN THE WATER DRAGONs!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YOU ARE A DARKNESS DRAGON??"  
  
  
  
"Surprise? I AM TOO! I FIRGUE THAT OUT TODAY!! REMEMBER THE FUCKING OLD ASS CREATED THAT ORB WAS A WATER DRAGON, HE PLACE A SPELL ONLY WATER DRAGON CAN TOUCH IT!! I TRIED AND FAILED!! WHEN YOU, THE WATER DRAGON CAME, YOU SAVED ME, ACTRALLY, TRYING TO SHOW THAT YOU HAVE MORE POWER BY HAVING ENOUGH STRENGHT TO PULL ME AWAY!!"  
  
"No......"  
  
"YES!! GOOD BYE FUCKEN ASSHOLE! I WILL LEAVE THIS FUCKING PLACE, LIVE IN THE DARK LAND AND PRASTISE MY POWERS TILL I, CAN KILL YOU, DRINK YOUR DIRTY WATER BLOOD AND THEN GET THE ORB SOMEHOW!!!!!!!!"  
  
The yonger daughter jumped out of the window and ran away. Never seem again.  
  
~~~~~~~~23 years later~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The older daughter was still searching the orb and her younger sister. She had forgiven her and is searching and searching.  
  
"are you looking for someone?"  
  
The older daughter turned around. She gasped.  
  
It was a boy who was talking to her.  
  
The boy looked just like the boy the orb formed.  
  
It was Seto Kaiba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Janet: Ew.  
  
Amamgi: ew what?  
  
Janet: seto kaiba has no authority to be the chosen one  
  
Amamgi: you care?  
  
Janet: Duh, A siu person cannot lose face by writing badly. Which you are doing. Are you sure u are from the Siu family?  
  
Amamgi: GRRRR...  
  
Kaiba: MISS?  
  
Older daughter: HUH?  
  
Kaiba: Are you sick?  
  
The CEO lends close to her. Smirking  
  
Kaiba: You deserve it.  
  
OH! That was so offending.  
  
Suddenly someone shoved Kaiba. Causing his lips brush against hers.  
  
Mokuba: 'orry 'rother! I 'ill promise neva to do that 'gain!  
  
Power  
  
The feeling in his lips  
  
Are exactly feel of power  
  
When she was in the castle  
  
With the ORB.  
  
The orb is in Seto Kaiba's body  
  
In his thorat  
  
The only way to have it  
  
Is use your lips and touch his, then suck it.  
  
  
  
Doesn't that means like kissing.  
  
It even does looks like it.  
  
Finally, when the older daughter was back home. A letter was on the ground:  
  
Dear so call sister  
  
I had firgue out who has the orb  
  
I will kill him  
  
Stabbed him in the thorat, then have the orb.  
  
I rather do that then "lips to lips"  
  
He goes to a high school called Domino High.  
  
You have no rights to stop me  
  
But I have no rights to stop you too from getting the orb  
  
Me and you are going to have the war.  
  
The winner gets the boy  
  
I'm telling you this because I want to have a war with you, AY MAI YIN  
  
Sincerely. Your sister, Ay Mai Gin  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!  
  
Yin: I cannot let Ay Mai Gin do this. But I cannot have the guts to kiss Kaiba. I am counting you to do this. Tea.  
  
Tea:..........  
  
Yin: when you have the orb inside you, blow it to your hands, just blow. That's all. And it comes out. Then give it to me. OK. But be careful. Just blowing can make you splitting out the orb.  
  
Tea: Yes....  
  
Yin: good luck *leaves *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	5. Another day of yelling don't read

- - - - - - - - -  
  
Amamgi: you know sis I wish we can delete chapters  
  
Janet: Why the fuck are you telling me?  
  
Amamgi: becuz I'm your sister....*puppy face *  
  
Janet: EWWW!! U LOOK UGLY!  
  
Kaiba: What's going on here?  
  
Amamgi: AHH!!! KAIBA! THE HOTTEST BOY IN THE WORLD!!  
  
KAIBA: WHAT?!  
  
Amamgi: *HUGS KAIBA *  
  
Kaiba: GET OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE!  
  
Mokuba: YOU SWORE TO A BITCH!  
  
AMAMGI: DID U JUST CALLED ME A BITCH?!?!  
  
MOKUBA: GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?  
  
AMAMGI: EAT CRAP!  
  
Kaiba: ARE U INSULTING MY BROTHER?  
  
AMAMGI: YES!  
  
Mokuba: fuck you!  
  
Janet: fuck you all fucking asshole!!!  
  
Amamgi&Kaiba&Mokuba: *stares at Janet *  
  
Janet: thank you! Damn it. Where's my Harry Potter book again?  
  
Mokuba: You like harry potter more then Yu-gi-Oh? Harry potter sucks ass!!  
  
Janet: son of a bitch! *kicks Mokuba *  
  
Kaiba: DON'T CALL MY MOM A BITCH AND DON'T HIT MY BROTHER!! *POUNCES AT JANET *  
  
JANET: THE FUCK?!  
  
KAIBA&JANET: *ON THE GROUND WITH FIST FLYING *  
  
Mokuba: my brother will always win!  
  
Amamgi: yea! He is so hot man!  
  
Kaiba: *froze with shock *  
  
Janet: shocked? *takes out wand (harry potter) * ACCIO KAIBA'S BLUE EYES DRAGON!  
  
*BLUE EYES DRAGON CARDS FLEW TO JANET'S HANDS *  
  
KAIBA: WHAT?!?!  
  
Janet: *EVIL LAUGHTER *  
  
AMAMGI: UHH...SIS?  
  
JANET: WHAT ASSHOLE  
  
AMAMGI: YOU HAVE FANGS..0.o  
  
KAIBAS: REALLY?!  
  
KAIBA&MOKUBA: *RUNS TO JANET *  
  
JANET: O FUCK MAN! WHY NOW?  
  
KAIBA: YOU ARE A VAMPIRE! NO WONDER YOU FIGHT GOOD! IF U WEREN'T A VAMPIRE, U WILL FALL TO THE GROUND BEGGING ME TO STOP HURTING YOU!  
  
AMAMGI: FULL OF URSELF  
  
MOKUBA: FUCK YOU.  
  
AMAMGI: FUCK YOURSELF  
  
Mokuba: AT LEAST I DON'T FUCK WITH A ROCK LIKE YOU.  
  
AMAMGI: GO FUCK YOUR BROTHER!  
  
KAIBA: WHAT THE FUCK!?!?  
  
JANET: *EYES RED * (WE AREN'T SURE IS IT ANGER OR HER POWERFUL FORM OF A VAMPIRE) FUCK YA ALL!  
  
KAIBA&AMAMGI&MOKUBA:WHAT?!  
  
Janet: o bloody hell... 


	6. I care about you

~~~He belongs to me~~~  
  
Janet: Holy shit.  
  
Amamgi: what?  
  
Janet: You suck at English  
  
Amamgi: oh...  
  
Janet: ASShole  
  
Amamgi: Fuck you.  
  
Janet: Don't fuck me you fucken asshole.  
  
Kaiba: Idiots.  
  
Mokuba: YEA BROTHER!!  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+~!@#$%^&*()~!@#$%^&*(!@#$%^&*(~!@#$%^  
  
Tea went to school extra early. She wanted to see Kaiba. She wanted to finish Yin's mission. When she went to her classroom. She saw Kaiba there reading "EVERYTHING ABOUT MATH" ¬¬.  
  
Tea: Hi Kaiba...  
  
Kaiba: *snorts *  
  
Tea:.......(this is soooo hard! How can I kiss him??)  
  
*tea lends close to kaiba. Pretending to read what is he reading *  
  
Tea: what are you reading?  
  
Kaiba: Look at the book's cover  
  
Tea: Right.......  
  
*tea lends close to kaiba's lips *  
  
Kaiba: *bends down to tie shoelace. Causing Tea to miss *  
  
Tea thinks: SHOOT!  
  
Kaiba: *ran his hands through his soft silky hair and glances at Tea * What are you looking at??  
  
Tea: *blushes *  
  
Kaiba: hn.  
  
Tea: I think there is something on your lips....  
  
Kaiba: *raises eyebrow * o.k..  
  
Tea: Let me check.......  
  
*Tea lends close to his lips and suck the air. But didn't touch his lips. *  
  
When she was doing this. Her hair hung over her face, causing the hair touching Kaiba's face. It tickled him like hell. But he didn't do anything about it.  
  
Kaiba: Are you done yet?  
  
Tea: OH!! *blushes again *  
  
Kaiba: Why is your face red all the time?  
  
Tea: ....  
  
Kaiba: Lends close to her and touches her cheek * it feels fine.....  
  
Tea thinks: OH MY GOD!! He feels so good! And he looks good too! His cute blue eyes...His shiny brown hair......  
  
Suddenly AY Mai Gin opens the door. With murderous eyes.  
  
Ay Mai Gin: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!?!  
  
  
  
*Ay mai gin shoves Tea *  
  
Kaiba: HEY HEY HEY!!!  
  
Ay Mai Gin: Fuck off!  
  
Tea: Oww..  
  
Kaiba: Stop IT!!  
  
*ay mai gin pounces at Kaiba again. And grips his chest *  
  
Kaiba: NOT AGAIN!! *COUGHS *  
  
Ay Mai Gin: FUCK! Stop complaining!  
  
Tea watched with horror as Kaiba's throat turned eerie green again. Ay Mai Gin was smiling an horrible insane smile. She laughted evily.  
  
Tea: Stop it!!  
  
Ay Mai Gin: WA HAHAH! *evil laughter *  
  
Kaiba: *coughs in agony *  
  
Tea: STOP IT!!  
  
Ay mai gin: *glares at Tea * you are inferring me..here...*growls like a...dragon? *  
  
Kaiba: Tea....*looks defeated and coughs in pain *  
  
Tea: NO! *grabs Kaiba's briefcase * GET OFF HIM BITCH!!  
  
Using the briefcase, she slammed it at Ay Mai Gin's head.  
  
Ay Mai Gin: *faints and fell on top of Kaiba *  
  
Tea&kaiba: 0_o!!!  
  
  
  
Kaiba: Thank you....*stares at Ay mai gin's body *  
  
Ay Mai Gin: *splits out blood *  
  
Tea: Are you ok?  
  
Kaiba: I dunno...let me check *takes off his shirt *  
  
A deep gash was on his chest. He touched it and finches.  
  
Tea: *blushes but then stares at the gash with horror *  
  
Kaiba: *signs *  
  
Tea: reaches out and touch the glash * go see the nurse  
  
At once the door opened.  
  
Joey: WHY ARE U HALF UNDRESS KAIBA???????????  
  
Kaiba: Hi mutt.  
  
Ay Mai Gin: *splits more blood *  
  
Joey: HOLY!!! *faints *  
  
Kaiba: HOLY SHIT!! LOOK!!  
  
Kaiba pointed at Ay Mai Gin's bloods. It was first red. But then it turned to gothic dark colors.  
  
Tea: On my god......  
  
Kaiba: O yea tea...about when you swore....  
  
Tea: *blushes * when I get mad at someone hurting the ones I care..OOPS!  
  
Kaiba: what?.  
  
Tea: uh oh.....  
  
Kaiba: *surprised look * you care about me??  
  
Tea: Oh no.....  
  
~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Amamgi: DUN DUN DUN DUN!!  
  
Janet: ammature.  
  
Amamgi: what's gonna happen next??? Stay toned for the next chapter!  
  
Janet: No one like your boring story. Asses.  
  
Kaiba: I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!! AY MAI GIN WILL BE AWAKE, THEN SHE KILLS ALL OF US!!!!!!  
  
Amamgi: weird ass  
  
Kaiba: Fuck you  
  
Amamgi: my crush is insulting me! Waahhhhh 


	7. Home sweet homerighhhtt

~~~He belongs to me~~~  
  
Amamgi: HOLY mother of a fucken crap!!!!  
  
Janet: whut........  
  
Amamgi: I got reviews!!!!! YA AYAYAYAY!!  
  
Janet: *snorts * It's the same person....  
  
Amamgi: SO WHAT! SHE LOVES MY STORY!!!!!!!  
  
JANET: Some story...  
  
Amamgi: THANKS KAIBAFAN!!!  
  
Janet: Asshole  
  
Amamgi: what you say is what you are!!  
  
Janet: O.O how lame........  
  
Kaiba: Girls  
  
Amamgi: KAIBA!! *glomps Kaiba and tries to strip him*  
  
Kaiba: HOLY SHIT!!  
  
Janet: erm....can you do that somewhere else..  
  
Ay Mai Gin: holy crap....GET THE ORB!!  
  
YIN: STAND BACK!  
  
~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Kaiba: Can you speak up...  
  
Tea: Kaiba........  
  
Kaiba: Tea...*confuse look *  
  
Tea: I wanted to tell you. You aren't safe anymore with Ay Mai Gin around you (a/n: she's trying to change the subject)  
  
Kaiba: As if I don't know that. Look leave me alone ok? I didn't ask for your help.  
  
Tea: *nods head * Ok Kaiba.....  
  
Kaiba: *leaves *  
  
Tea: As long if you are happy........*leaves too *  
  
As she left, she had forgotten Ay Mai Gin...which she forever will regret......  
  
***** ****** ************ After School  
  
Kaiba started the car engine. He groaned and confuse groan. He is so confuse!  
  
(flashback)  
  
After the bell rang:  
  
"AY MAI GIN IS BLEEDING ON THE HEAD!!!"  
  
"SHE'S NOT BREATHING !"  
  
"SHE'S DEAD!"  
  
"TELL THE TEACHER!!"  
  
"SISTER!!!"  
  
Kaiba is so confuse. When Tea hit her, there was no blood. How on earth can Ay Mai Gin be dead?  
  
Kaiba leaned close to Ay Mai Gin's nose and place his hand under it. NOT BREATHING.  
  
"She's dead."  
  
(END OF FLASHBACK)  
  
  
  
Fuck. Life is so confusing.  
  
Location: Kaiba's house. 4:34 am.  
  
Kaiba woken up with a start. He had a dream Ay Mai Gin staring at him with a dagger and kills Mokuba.  
  
He signed in relief. It was a dream.  
  
Then he stared forward and screamed  
  
BLOOD.  
  
Blood was splatter in his bedroom mirror.  
  
Bloody words  
  
It says:  
  
LOOK CLOSER.  
  
Beside the mirror was a picture of Ay Mai Gin with blood on her hair and head, eyes widen. Holding a dagger.  
  
Mokuba.  
  
Was in the picture.  
  
Dead.  
  
Kaiba eyes widen with shock. No....It can't be!  
  
He jumped off the bed and ran to Mokuba's bedroom "be there brother.." He said while running with sweat on all over him.  
  
He opened the door.  
  
The bed was full with blood.  
  
And on the ground with bloody words is.  
  
DEATH CAME TOO EARLY FOR SOME PEOPLE.  
  
"NO.............." Kaiba fell to his knees and started to cry his first tears every since he was 10 years old.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF CHAPTER~~~~~  
  
AMAMGI: SO SAD!! *CRIES *  
  
KAIBA: YOU MADE MY BROTHER DIED YOU DAUGHTER OF A BITCH!!  
  
JANET: HEY FUCK OFF HER MOM IS MY MOM!!  
  
KAIBA: MY BROTHER!!  
  
AMAMGI: DON'T WORRY FOLKS! MOKUBA WON'T DIE!!  
  
JANET: UR MOM IS A BITCH!  
  
KAIBA: YOURS TOO!  
  
JANET: YOUR MOM IS A FUCKING BITCH! SHE RAPED YOU WHEN YOU FELL ASLEEP!!  
  
KAIBA: NO SHE DID NOT!  
  
JANET: FUCK YOU TO HELL!!  
  
Kaiba: NO ONE FUCKS SETO KAIBA!!!  
  
Amamgi: *puppy face *  
  
Kaiba: EWW.....:[ 


	8. Emotions chapter

~~~He belongs to me~~~  
  
Amamgi: KAIBAFAN WROTE AGAIN!!!  
  
Janet: like I care.  
  
Amamgi: I DO!! KAIBA FAN WILL KICK UR FREAKING Ass!!  
  
JANET: FUCK YOU!! *kicks Amamgi to hell *  
  
Amamgi: o fuck......  
  
Kaiba Fan: ¬¬  
  
Janet: HAHA KAIBA FAN THINKS UR STUPID!!!!!!!  
  
Amamgi: NEVER!!  
  
Janet: never my ass!!  
  
Kaiba: THE FUCKED STORY!!  
  
Amamgi: o yea......  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears ran down to Kaiba's face. He wiped them with his sleeve and suddenly got furious. Anger poured down like water comes from a water fountain.  
  
"Ay Mai Gin....."  
  
I don't understand  
  
  
  
I cannot bear the fact my brother is dead.  
  
  
  
I will not forgive her for capturing my brother  
  
  
  
I will seek Mokuba  
  
Feel pain Ay Mai Gin.  
  
Your heart is full of coldness  
  
  
  
Is something wrong?  
  
  
  
Why can't you leave me alone?  
  
~~~~~~~~~ !!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't understand  
  
I do not believe my sister is dead.  
  
  
  
Never.  
  
She's up to something.  
  
  
  
My sister is never trusted.  
  
  
  
I must stop her.  
  
  
  
What have you done Sister?  
  
I don't understand  
  
  
  
Your cold heart must stop  
  
  
  
My hope on it never falls.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You don't understand  
  
How the layers of regret I have I felt, sister  
  
  
  
How come we cannot start all over again?  
  
I miss those days  
  
I miss you  
  
But I must hide those feelings.  
  
Did you know I cried everyday when I left you?  
  
  
  
I don't understand  
  
Why can't I be a water dragon?  
  
I felt so alone.  
  
But you don't care  
  
My heart is broken.  
  
Forever  
  
No one can heal it  
  
Even you.  
  
You don't understand  
  
  
  
That I regret to try to kill his most treasure thing  
  
  
  
His brother  
  
  
  
I am glad I failed  
  
But you don't understand.  
  
  
  
Never  
  
  
  
That's why  
  
  
  
I will ignore those feeling  
  
  
  
Dried all my tears  
  
  
  
And start a new life  
  
  
  
Full of regrets  
  
  
  
Pain  
  
  
  
And a broken Heart.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I will wait forever  
  
Save me big brother  
  
I cannot stand this person  
  
  
  
Crying in front of me.  
  
  
  
Killing innocent people  
  
  
  
Her eyes Forever with pain  
  
  
  
Big Brother.  
  
She said that she has a sad tragic past  
  
Just like us.  
  
Big Brother  
  
I fear the eyes of hers  
  
Full of pain, regret and a broken heart.  
  
Her parents are dead  
  
Just like us.  
  
Big Brother  
  
Will you be like this too??  
  
Save me from this fearful girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amamgi: *cries *  
  
Janet: why is this page full of emotions?  
  
Amamgi: I feel like it  
  
Janet: it sucks.  
  
Kaiba: don't worry little brother, I won't act like Ay Mai Gin  
  
Mokuba: ya! *hugs Kaiba *  
  
  
  
Sorry guys if you think that this chapter is a badie badie but I was feeling very emotional when I wrote this ^_^  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	9. My lips with you at last

~~~He belongs to me~~  
  
  
  
Amamgi: KAIBAFAN WROTE AGAIN!!!  
  
Janet: but she doesn't' like it  
  
Amamgi: yea right  
  
JANET: She is REALLY bored. That's why she signed to u. cuz she is bored!  
  
Amamgi: I HAVE HOPE THAT SHE LIKES MY STORY  
  
Kaiba Fan: ^_^  
  
Janet: *suddenly got so evily * WA HAHAHA! Kaiba fan will nevah like u story!!  
  
Amamgi: NEVER!!  
  
Janet: never my ass!!  
  
Kaiba: THE FUCKED STORY!!  
  
Amamgi: o yea......  
  
Kaiba Fan: U are saying the same thing u said last chapter  
  
Janet: *glares * u care?  
  
Amamgi: Don't insult her u ass!  
  
Janet: I don't think you have one.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
Ch. 9= I speak to who I love.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
  
  
Mokuba.  
  
  
  
I trust you will be there.  
  
  
  
~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~  
  
  
  
Location: School grounds  
  
  
  
Tea: I....can't really kill Ay Mai Gin.....can I??  
  
  
  
(A/n: this " " when someone is thinking. OK?)  
  
Yugi: hey Tea are u really alright? You look kinda sick  
  
Honda: Yea Tea  
  
Joey: *wide eyes * BLOOD!  
  
Honda: yea yea yea we know  
  
Ryou (SP!?!?): ok joey we know we saw the blood  
  
Tea: I must talk to Kaiba......maybe then I can have a chance to kiss him.......this is so hard...but I got to make Yin proud!  
  
Tea: Sorry guys I forgot my bag. Be right BACK!!  
  
Joey: *stares at tea's bag which was at the floor * UHHHHHHHH.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Location: Classroom  
  
Tea ran in. with all luck around her. Kaiba was alone. His hands was laid on his desk. His head to. He was kinda sniffing a bit.  
  
Tea: Hi Kaiba  
  
Kaiba: *looks up *  
  
Tea gaped. Kaiba was crying. He looked really messed up. His emotionless eyes were now full with sadness and pain. He stared at her. Ignoring his tears.  
  
Tea: Kaiba................  
  
Kaiba: *wipes his tears with his sleeves * what?  
  
Tea: What happened...  
  
Kaiba: Ay Mai Gin is alive.....  
  
Tea: And...  
  
Kaiba: She tooked away Mokuba..*more tears came out *  
  
Tea: O KAIBA! *tears close to her eyes *  
  
Kaiba: She left a bloody mess in his room *tears *  
  
Tea: oh.....what can I do??  
  
Then, nervously, she embrace him lightly. Surprising, Kaiba didn't do anything. Tea hugged him tighter. She can feel Kaiba's heart's beat had come faster. And Kaiba did a small "uh-" quietly.  
  
Kaiba: what is she doing...  
  
Tea cried quietly. With both reasons. One was because of Mokuba, and the other is because she cannot stand the look of Kaiba crying  
  
My heart breaks to watch my love in pain  
  
Slowly, and carefully she looked up and leaned close to him. And she finally did something she nearly died.  
  
She kissed him.  
  
She tongue slowly went inside of his mouth. Shocking Kaiba shyly kissed back.  
  
Her heart beated  
  
She felt a strange item suddenly on her mouth. It was round and small.  
  
The orb.  
  
She left so happy  
  
Someone else isn't  
  
  
  
A girl was outside. She had her hair hanged over her face. Her eyes were bloody red and she was wearly muddly clothes.  
  
"Pay......." 


	10. What life is to me

~~~He belongs to me~~  
  
Disclamier: Never, will I own yugioh....*wipes tear *  
  
Amamgi: U SEE WHAT KAIBAFAN SAID IN THE REVIEWS?!?!?!  
  
Janet: No.....this cannot be...SHE'S LYING!!  
  
KaibaFan: I'm sorry but I'm not  
  
JANET: NEVER!! *screams in anger *  
  
Amamgi: She deserves this pain  
  
Kaiba Fan: .......  
  
Janet: deserve my ass!!  
  
Kaiba: THE FUCKED STORY!!  
  
Amamgi: o yea......  
  
Kaiba Fan: O.0 shessh.  
  
Janet: *glares * What did u say?!?  
  
Amamgi: Don't insult her u ass!  
  
Janet: I don't think you have one.  
  
KaibaFan: weird sisters ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
I banged my fist against the mirror. FUCK! I watched the mirror shatter to pieces. That wasn't convincing enough. I went out the midnight alley with my dagger.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
I stabbed the dagger at his throat. He looked shocked and confuse. I don't care. I'm in pain. No one understands. I stabbed the dagger at his forehead and listen to his screams. He was finished  
  
I dumped his body at a elderly house and left.  
  
When I went back to my hideout. I found Mokuba trying to escaped. I grabbed him from the back.  
  
He yelled in shock and terror. I don't care. He cannot leave me alone.  
  
I dropped him to the ground. I smashed the window he was trying to escape. Blood poured out of my hands. But I don't care. Why should I when pain is always in my heart?  
  
"Please Mai Gin....stop this...it hurts you."  
  
I whirled around and glared at the youngest Kaiba. I pulled him up and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"I HAD TOLD YOU TO SAY MY FULL NAME ALL THE TIME!!"  
  
Tears poured in his eyes.  
  
Tears  
  
I slapped Mokuba.  
  
"QUIT IT!! I DESPIES WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU!!"  
  
He stopped crying but he was still sniffing  
  
"I am not crying because of pain I feel. I am crying because I see so many pain inside you."  
  
I was shocked with this. But Anger came back to me.  
  
"I DON'T NEED YOUR FUCKEN CARE!! YOU NOSY ASS!"  
  
He never understands about me.  
  
"MY LIFE IS FULL OF PAIN!! CAN'T YOU SEE? YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!! HOW MUCH PAIN I FACED EVERDAY!!"  
  
He just stared at me blankly.  
  
"I know you still love your sister." He said bravely  
  
I slapped him as hard as I can.  
  
"I WILL NEVER LOVE THAT BITCH!! SHE IS NOT MY SISTER!! SHE'S DIFFERENT FROM ME!!"  
  
He just stared. At me.  
  
"YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!! U DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE, WHEN YOUR OWN SISTER IS AGAINST YOU. HATES YOU AND WANTS YOU TO DIE!! YOU WON'T!! YOUR LIFE IS MAY HAVE A SAD PAST, BUT WHAT ABOUT NOW? AREN'T YOU HAPPY WITH YOUR PRESENT!?!"  
  
He won't understand.  
  
How can he?  
  
He doesn't feel it.  
  
He looks at me.  
  
His pure innocent eyes.  
  
I CANNOT STAND THEM.  
  
I slammed him harder on the wall  
  
" I hate you.." I hissed  
  
He just stared again.  
  
I dropped him to the ground and glared and left  
  
~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~ ~~  
  
I can't sleep  
  
I went out the hideout and into the streets again. And into a bar.  
  
Everyone inside was either drunk or evil.  
  
I took out lots of wine and start to drink them.  
  
I felt the cold liquid inside me.  
  
Killing the health.  
  
But I don't care.  
  
No one does.  
  
**** ***** **** ****  
  
When I came back to my hideout I found Mokuba on the ground curled up. He is so innocent and pure.  
  
Why can't I?  
  
I bend down besides him and touched his cheek. He smiled a bit and hold my hand. I was startled at this.  
  
"Mai Gin......" he mumbled quietly and snuggled close to me.  
  
I stared at him. He looks so peaceful. I stared at him longer.  
  
I will give him back for his freedom  
  
I cannot watch someone to be like me.  
  
  
  
AY Mai Gin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	11. WHAT IS THE PICTURE !

~~~He belongs to me~~  
  
Disclamier: I OWN KAIBA!!...never mind  
Amamgi: I felt so HAPPY  
  
Janet: Why?  
  
Amamgi: Cuz....*looks a a photo and squeals *  
  
Janet: What is it?  
  
Amamgi: I'm not telling you....  
  
Janet: *turns to a vampire * RAAAARR!!  
  
Amamgi: EKK! *runs around wif the photo *  
  
Janet: come back here bitch!!  
  
Kaiba: What the fuck...we will leave this for a while  
  
Janet: let me see!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Kaiba Fan: Ugh........  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: No!  
  
Janet: NO!  
  
Amamgi: YES!! Oh wait...SHIT  
  
Janet: HAHAH!  
  
Kaiba: What is the picture....  
  
Amamgi: I ain't telling you!  
  
Mokuba: No one says No to my bro'da!  
  
Kaiba Fan: so spoiled.....  
  
Mokuba: NO I AM NOT!!  
  
Amamgi: YES U ARE!!  
  
Kaiba: Shut up amamgi! You horny bitch!  
  
Amamgi: what do you say?!?!  
  
*Tea appears * :Whoa what's going on??  
  
Amamgi: HI TEA!!  
  
Tea: Hii....  
  
Ay Mai Gin: Why the hell is this bitch here??!?!  
  
Mig Yin: DON"T SAY THAT!  
  
Honda: BLAH BLAH BLAH!  
  
Joey: BLOOD!!  
  
Amamgi: Look at the picture!!  
  
Tea: *glances at it and eyes widen with shock * OMIGOD where did you got that?!?!  
  
Amamgi: Do you want to copy??!  
  
Ay Mai Gin: what the hell is it?! *snatches it and eyes widen * DIRTY!! DIRTY!! DIRTY!! DIRTY!!  
  
Amamgi: NO It's NOT!!  
  
Tea: *giggles * it is amamgi  
  
Amamgi: who can you side with someone who hurt the one you cared?!?!  
  
Kaiba: O yea! You care for me?!?!  
  
Tea: I thought the kiss shows already that I do *blushes *  
  
Kaiba: *blushes * stilll....  
  
Ay Mai Gin: SICKENING!! HOPELESS LOVE!~!  
  
Joey : BLOOD!!!  
  
Honda : BLAH BLAH BLAH  
  
Mokuba: I AM NOT SPOILED!!  
  
Kaiba Fan: I will not speak  
  
Janet: GIVE ME THE MOTHER OF A FUCKEN PICTURE!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Mig Yin: let me check...*summands water and it grabs the picture and hands it to the master *  
  
Yin: *stares at the picture * What.....*drops it *  
  
Amamgi: *snatches it before Janet does * WAHAHAHA!! *kisses the photo *  
  
Janet: *growls showing fangs and hair got red streaks highlights O.o *  
  
Ay Mai Gin: *summands the shadows and it grabs the photo *  
  
Ay Mai Gin: I can't believe you actually like this craP!  
  
Amamgi: This is not crap! This is heaven!!  
  
Kaiba: Let me see!!  
  
Yin&Tea&Amamgi&Ay Mai Gin: O NO!!  
  
Kaiba: *snatches it *  
  
"HOLY MOTHER OF A FUCKEN DAMN FUCKING CRAP!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Janet: what is it?  
  
Kaiba: *throws the picture on the ground * WhEEre THE FUCK DID U GOT THIS?!  
  
Janet: *looks at the ground at the picture and did a sharp breath. * Amamgi!! THIS IS...THIS IS...  
  
Amamgi: What's wrong? It's just a picture...  
  
Kaiba: OF MY HalF NAKED?!?!?!? :[  
  
Amamgi: You still have your pants....  
  
Kaiba: WHAT ABOUT MY SHIRT?!?! MY TRECHED COAT?!?! MY BREIFCASE?!  
  
Janet: Omigod...I can't believe this...how did you got this?  
  
Amamgi: When he was changing! ^_^  
  
Everyone but Amamgi: U SAW HIM CHANGING?!?!?!?  
  
Amamgi: Nearly, because Mokuba caught me.  
  
Mokuba: I AM NEVAH SPOILED  
  
Kaiba Fan: *glance at the picture and sniggers *  
  
Kaiba: YOU TOO?!  
  
Kaiba Fan: NO..just watching you losing your dignity 0:]  
  
Kaiba: YOU ARE NO ANGEL!!  
  
Kaiba: 0:].....what did you say??! :{  
  
Janet: Amamgi you are a pervert!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Amamgi: NO!!!!!  
  
Janet: YES!!  
  
Honda: BLAH BLAH BLAh BLAH  
  
Joey: BLOOD! 


	12. Flashback

~~~He belongs to me~~  
  
Disclaimer: I love thee, but I don't own yugioh...damnit  
  
Amamgi: Proof in your eyes, Janet, check what kaiba fan said  
  
Janet: Grr...  
  
Amamgi: *jummps up and down * ywayayay  
  
Kaiba Fan : ^_^  
  
Janet: This can't be happening.....  
  
Amamgi: LOL  
  
Kaiba: kaiba-fan?  
  
Kaiba Fan: yea?  
  
Kaiba: nice name......  
  
Kaiba-fan: LOL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He belongs to me  
Tea and Kaiba withdrew back after the kiss. They stared at each other eyes. Tea felt the smooth round object inside her mouth. She swallowed it. She nearly choked. She glanced at Kaiba. He was staring at her. His mouth opened. He was running his tongue around his lips. Trying to get used to what happened just a while ago. He emotionless eyes now shone a great deal of relief.  
  
"The pain is gone...." he whispered to himself  
  
[Flashback]  
  
Kaiba was really little, he was running around at Kaiba Corp, trying to follow his 'father' orders of passing files. When he went to his 'father's office' he quickly faced his furious father.  
  
"You idiot! You are 0.02 seconds late! You stupid boy! I don't understand why I even adopted you!!"  
  
His stepfather gave a quick punch on Seto's jaw. He yelped and laid on the ground. Crying.  
  
At once in the window behind the stepfather crashed and exploded to millions of glass. The father yelped and jumped back. In the middle of the window was a small, eerie green glowing round object. It formed into Seto's face. And suddenly it went straight to Seto's mouth. He at once started to gagged. He can't breathe! He fell to his knees and cried in pain.  
  
"BREATHE!!" he yelled.  
  
But when he did, he had opened his mouth wider. The object slimed inside Kaiba's throat.  
  
At once Kaiba's eyes turned pure hatred. He grabbed a pocket knife and went close to his 'father'. "You should pay now for how you treat me and Mokuba...I'm going to kill you......."  
  
The step father looked really shocked.  
  
Amamgi: Ok I quit I think I just say he then died because of a heart attack. Shessh  
  
[end of flashback] 


	13. The power of love

~~~He belongs to me~~  
  
Disclaimer: NEVAH WILL THE LAWYERS COME!! NEAVAH! KAIBA AND YAMI BAKURA IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amamgi: DANCE DANCE!!  
  
Janet: ?  
  
Amamgi: dance coming up in my school.  
  
Janet: Don't go. Men are crap nowadays  
  
Amamgi: HOW RUDE 0_0!  
  
Janet: w/e you mother of a-  
  
Amamgi: NYAH NYAH a reviewer said I have to get less swearing.  
  
Janet: WHAT??!!  
  
Kaiba-fan: :P  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Tea stared at Kaiba's eyes more. She knew Kaiba noticed. But she didn't give a damn.  
  
Kaiba closed his eyes and kissed her back. Luckily Kaiba didn't suck the orb out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~` ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~` ~~~~~  
  
Midnight  
  
Alley  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I entered the room and there stood Mokuba trying to escape through a hole. Like what the hell? I can't believe he tried to escape me. I AM AY MAI GIN. I CAN HAVE ANYTHING I WANT. AND I WANT HIM TO STAY.  
  
I swore and grabbed Mokuba. He screamed with surprised but It change to horror when he saw me. ME.  
  
I can't believe he can be so annoying. He should had fear me. Like my sister. But he still kept his chin up. And he is only twelve.  
  
He stared to my eyes like he always does. I seem to fear him, respect his courage. But I feel very weak that way. Sometimes when I hurt him. I felt like a cold hearted bitch Which I am to people.  
  
NO ONE UNDERSTANDS ME  
AND THEY SHOULDN"T  
  
He looked at me with those innocent eyes. I cannot bear this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
"TEA!"  
  
Tea looked up and saw Yin there at the end of the hallway.  
  
"Hi Yin!"  
  
"How was the kiss?" Yin ask with a sickening love struck voice  
  
"Highly like dream land" Tea said sarcastically. Yin laughed at what Tea said.  
  
"So, did you got the orb?"  
  
"DUH"  
  
"can I have it now?"  
  
"Sure, how do I?"  
  
Yin anime sweatdrop. And shook her head, her long, shiny hair swinging here and there.  
  
"You blow."  
  
"That simple?"  
  
"no you have to think of something else besides the orb coming out. When you try to blow it out. Which is difficult. Imagine you trying to get the orb up but you can't, and in the middle of class u blow because you are cold and the orb comes out."  
  
"Life in living hell then."  
  
"Ha!"  
  
RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!  
  
"Oh dear, guess I can't give the orb to u now"  
  
"Who cares! You had it! I feel safe with it!"  
  
"what if ay mai gin tries to kill me?"  
  
yin smiled. "She won't. And she can't either. Because the orb protects you from death forever, if you gave the orb to someone when they are dead, they will be awaken."  
  
"Phew thanks"  
  
~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~  
  
Tea went out and saw Kaiba lending against the wall looking dazed and stoned.  
  
"Kaiba?" She asked  
  
He slowly turned his eyes to her. She gasped. It had turned all glowing red.  
  
"I NEED IT BACK" he hissed.  
  
Tea looked shocked  
  
"No Kaiba.....it belongs to Yin.."  
  
"NO!!!!!"  
  
He suddenly lunged towards her.  
  
She screamed and ran away. Kaiba stood up quickly and ran after her.  
  
what's going on with Kaiba??!!? Tea thought and continue to run away.  
  
"THE ORB IS MINE!!" Tea notice Kaiba had grew two sharp fangs that are stained with blood  
  
"NO KAIBA!!" She screamed and ran down the alley. It seems a lot darker and scarier then it used to.  
  
"YES!"  
  
She ran faster with tears stung on her eyes. What had happened to Kaiba?  
  
Then she found herself face to face with Kaiba.  
  
"It belongs to me" he hissed.  
  
"No......"Tea said "It doesn't belong to you....It belongs to Ay MigYin...."  
  
"NEVER!!"  
  
Kaiba pulled out a long thin dagger with cravings around it, it would be beautiful in it weren't for the blood on the blade.  
  
"Eternity mine." he hissed. "Or other pain....."  
Tea stared at Kaiba straight at the eye. "Seto listen to me!!"  
  
Kaiba looked murderous and furious. Then he blinked when Tea said 'Seto' instead of 'Kaiba'  
"This isn't you! Seto wake up!!" Tears stung her eyes  
  
Kaiba shook his head violently. "No..no.no.stop...."  
  
Tea took a step closer to Seto "wake up..." and place her arms around Kaiba's wasit.  
  
Kaiba stared at her, with pure fear at his eyes, he dropped the dagger and fell to the ground.  
  
Tea knelt down and raise his head. "I know you won't hurt me, and I know this isn't you."  
  
".....Tea......"  
  
"Because you loved me. And I loved you back."  
  
She reached over and her lips meet his.  
  
Kaiba did a sharp breath. But then it stopped. His red eyes turned back to his amazing blue eyes, his fangs shrank back to his original size.  
  
"Tea....." And he close his eyes, troubles all gone  
  
At least he thinks so  
  
~~~~~~ Midnight Alley ~~~~~~~~  
  
A screamed of pain and anger flew around the room.  
  
"HOW CAN I FAIL??"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry guys that it was a gay chappie and that it took so long to type!!  
  
Kickies and kills,  
  
Amamgi Siu 


	14. The beating

~~~He belongs to me~~  
Amamgi: GAH, I fell in love with a new yu gi oh person!!  
  
Janet:Oh no....who?  
  
Amamgi: *kisses a sliver hair boy *  
  
Janet: RYOU?!?!  
  
Amamgi: No.....  
  
Janet: GRANDPA?!  
  
Amamgi: No......  
  
Janet: WHO WHO WHO??!  
  
Amamgi: YAMI BAKURA!!!!!!  
  
Janet: HELL NO!  
  
~~~~~ !!!!!!! ~~~~~~~ ~~~!!!!! ~~~~ !!!!!! ~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba started to walk back to his mansion... 'stressful day'..he groaned and threw his trenched coat on the bedroom and sat on his desk.  
  
"Kaiba........." The voice was pure hatred and cold  
  
Kaiba eyes widen and whipped around and saw Ay Mai Gin leaning at a corner.  
  
"Ay Mai Gin....."  
  
"I came back....Miss me?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
A quick hurt look flashed on Ay Mai Gin's face. But it shatter.  
  
"I thought....you are like Mokuba....But I guess I was wrong..."  
  
"What are you talking about? You never knew Mokuba, You killed him. Bitch."  
  
Ay Mai Gin stared at him for a minute. "Perhaps I did. Perhaps I didn't. But no matter. I had kept him long and that I decide that he will be mine forever."  
  
Kaiba's eyes widen with shock.  
  
"h-h-he's alive?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you are going to keep him."  
  
Ay Mai Gin shrugged. "Will it matter?"  
  
"YES!!"  
  
Kaiba lunged towards to Ay Mai Gin and slammed her at the ground. She yelped in shocked.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MOKUBA!!" He threw a punch at Ay Mai Gin's shoulder and then her side.  
  
Ay Mai Gin mouth open but quickly closed it and closed her eyes and seems to let Kaiba continue to hit her.  
  
Kaiba did. As hard as he can while screaming words of Mokuba.  
  
And AY Mai Gin just let him  
  
Without doing anything  
all curled up.  
Tears stinging on her eyes.  
Kaiba stopped hitting her and started to take deep calming breaths.  
  
Ay Mai Gin eyes slowly opened and stared at him. Tears around her eyes. But she didn't say anything. Waiting for more pain.  
  
"You..cold heart bitch......Give me back Mokuba...."  
  
"Never."  
  
With that she slowly went stood up, her arm was bleeding very much, a cut lip, blood on her head and legs. (a/n: I once seem a pic close likee this. And man it was like so damn scary)  
  
"I never thought you...will hate me this much....."  
  
"I do"  
  
"Everyone does."  
  
"I know."  
  
"cold heart bitch."  
  
"I know that too."  
  
Then Janet notice that Amamgi stopped typing and was daydreaming about Yami Bakura. Pissed, she whacked her as hard as she can  
  
***********************************  
  
Mokuba was sitting at Ay Mai Gin's bed, playing with his fingers and waiting Ay Mai Gin to be here. He seems to miss her and can't wait to see her.  
  
The door slammed open  
  
Mokuba screamed  
  
Ay Mai Gin was standing at the doorway, her right hand was bleeding and she was using the left hand to support her from falling. Her eyes were bloodshot. Hair messed and one deep cut at her lip.  
  
"AY MAI GIN!!"  
  
Ay Mai Gin stared at him. Then fell to the ground and black out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	15. YAMI BAKURA CREATED! so did Yami BASH HI...

~~~He belongs to me~~  
Amamgi: *typing weird codes at the computer *  
  
Janet: ??  
  
Amamgi: YES YES YES!  
  
Janet? 0_0  
  
*Suddenly the scanner opened and green lights came *  
  
Amamgi: YES YES YES!!  
  
*slowly the green light shone at the bed. And Yami Bakura appeared there, asleep. *  
  
Janet: OH MY GOD!!  
  
Yami Bakura: *Slowly wakes up and stretch. His shirt lift up when he stretch his arms, slowly his stomach *  
  
Amamgi: *slightly drooling *  
  
Janet: !@#$%!!! *whacks Amamgi with the keyboard * You pervert!  
  
Amamgi: HUH WHA? 0_0?  
  
Yami Bakura:..where am I?  
  
Amamgi: You're mine ^_^  
  
Bakura: wha?...I'm confuse.......*confuse look *  
  
Amamgi: KAWAII !! *jumps to the bed and hugs Bakura *  
  
Bakura: *stares at her *  
  
Janet: *takes out a long dagger and glance at the scanner. It was turning, red? *  
  
*Yami suddenly appears *  
  
Yami: HEY U! BAKURA! U BELONGS TO THE SHADOW REALM!  
  
Bakura: No I don't you stupid Pharaoh.  
  
Amamgi: I love cunning men ^_^  
  
Janet: I see why you like Seto...*glance at the ripped picture of Kaiba half naked *  
  
Yami: I'm not cunning? *whine whine whine *  
  
Bakura and Janet : *fell over anime style *  
  
Bakura: YAH MY LIGHT IS NOT HERE!!  
  
Amamgi: I am glad too...*licks lips *  
  
Bakura : -.-U  
  
Bakura: NO MORE GETTING ABUSE!!  
  
Janet & Amamgi: WHA??!  
  
Bakura: oops.  
  
Amamgi: Your light abuses you? That doesn't sound right..  
  
Bakura: .......  
  
Janet: In fanfiction.net YOU abuse your light. Not him abuse you...Surprise surprise.  
  
Amamgi: I know...some say that you raped him too.  
  
Bakura: WHA!??! I don't........  
  
Amamgi: So pure innocence *kisses him *  
  
Bakura: *looks confuse * why are u putting your lip at my face?  
  
Everyone but Bakura and Yami: *anime fell over *  
  
Janet: oh my god.....  
  
Yami: You meant RA!!  
  
Janet: fine, oh my ra.........wait a mintue..I DO NOT LISTEN TO A 5,000 OLD ASS!!  
  
YAMI: DID YOU JUST CALLED ME AN ASS? WELL GUESS WHAT LADY, I CAN BANISH YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM!! WA HAHAHHA!!  
  
Janet: -.-U aren't you sick with the crap you say all day? Like the 'it's time to d-d-d-d-uel??'  
  
Yami: It's dramatic. Isn't it?  
  
Janet: NO it isn't. But this is *turns to vampire with red eyes and shocking red highlights *  
  
Yami: EEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKk  
  
Bakura: *turns to look * I thought I heard a girl scream. Janet?  
  
Amamgi: *anime sweatdrop * It was Yami  
  
Bakura: 0_0 !!!!!!  
  
Amamgi: *pulls covers and grinned *  
  
Bakura: are you cold?  
  
Amamgi: *fells over * this is not right  
  
~~~Meanwhile ~~~~~~~  
  
I ADDED KAIBA FAN TO THIS ROLE PLAY BECUZ SHE REVIEWED SO MUCH!! *hugs *  
  
Kaiba fan was walking down the streets when she too heard a girl scream. Thinking someone was raped, she ran to a house that had sworn word spray around the wall and the windows were boarded. The door was unlock. So she quickly went inside and saw extremely weird things.  
  
Bakura was chained against the wall with a confuse look. Amamgi was eating pixie stixs and screaming weird songs that they are in THE LAND OF OZ.  
  
What was really weird was yami was running away from Janet, while screaming words about Ra will kill her from killing a great Pharaoh. Janet was sending flames to Yami's gel hair.  
  
Kaiba Fan: Whoa stop!! *takes out a pillow and whomps it at Yami's head. * Opps bad shot  
  
Yami: *faints *  
  
Janet: YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH AYH!!!!!!! *grabs Kaiba Fan and jumped and up for joy and started to say words that is Chinese, Japanese and, FRENCH? *  
  
Janet: ho yea! Ho yea! Tu a pile of KUSO!! Ho yea! Ho yea! Tii thai die pi!!  
  
Kaiba: ?  
  
Janet: ho yea! Ho yea! Ho yea!  
  
*besides Janet lays Amamgi with pixie stix favor around her mouth and singing quietly. *  
  
"In the land of Oz  
Where the women don't wear bras....  
But the men don't care.......  
'Cause they don't wear any underwear......"  
  
~~~~~~~~@@@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This song was from my school creations. I will not mention where. But I live at Richmond. 


	16. Darkness in my eyes forever

~~~He belongs to me~~  
  
Disclaimer: Yami bakura is mine........forever  
  
Amamgi: This chapter, will change the story the most.  
  
Janet: Why?  
  
Amamgi: RA KNOWS!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I opened my eyes. Everything was unclear. Which is what life is. But then I heard the voice. The voice I respected and cared  
  
"Mai Gin?"  
  
I let that one go.  
  
"M...mokuba?"  
  
He signed with relief. He was worried about me. A cold heart bitch that hurts him.  
  
"Good. I was so worried. Where were you that made you got hurt?"  
  
I don't want to say it.  
  
"............"  
  
"Tell me Mai Gin..please....."  
  
How can I not?  
  
"......Your brother...."  
  
I felt something warm around me. I tried to open my eyes. But I couldn't.  
  
I pushed Mokuba off the bed.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was hugging Mai Gin when she shoved me. And that's when I know she know what had happened.  
  
"I CAN'T SEE!!" She cried in agony  
  
"Gin......."  
  
"I CAN"T THE FUCK SEE!!"  
  
She turned to my opposite direction. She thought I stood there.  
  
"YOU MADE ME BLIND!! YOU MADE ME CANNOT SEE!!! YOU TRIEd TO KILL ME!!"  
  
She was wrong. She had hit her head. And it appears to ruin her eyesight (a/n :I know why. If you don't, go check the human body, baka)  
  
"I'm BLIND!!!!"  
  
I felt so sorry for her. She was in agony.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID U DID TO ME!?!?"  
  
I couldn't speak. I was speechless.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I always thought that Mokuba was an innocence kind hearted boy.  
  
But now he had blinded me. Want me to feel more pain. Don't I have enough? I felt one each day. And mokuba, someone I trusted, respected. Had wanted me to be blind. Be weak. Be pathetic. What a fool I am to trust someone again. A bitch. A cold heart, pathetic foolish bitch.  
  
Then I did something I cannot believe I did.  
  
I cried with sounds.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ay Mai Gin must be in pain. I can feel it. Where are you sister? If only I was in your side, healing you. But I cannot hear your cries. I cannot stand and wait for you to come back for me. I couldn't. I miss you. I waited so many years for you.  
  
Yet you never returned  
  
And when you do. It doesn't feel right.  
  
~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
"YOU MADE ME IN PAIN!!!! YOU BLASTARD!!" tears ran to my cheek. But why should I care? I cannot see Mokuba's face. But I bet he is smirking. He isn't even saying anything. Because he loves watching me. Witter in pain.  
  
It feels so right that I should trust him.  
  
But it all shatter.  
  
My eyes cannot see.  
  
This can not be happening. I cannot believe it.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm crying too.  
  
For Ay Mai Gin. I feel so sorry for her. I tell she is in a great deal of pain. Of course you do. For someone who kills and wants to do something so big, cannot see? If I was with Seto, I would get his money and go to the hospital and switch eyes with Ay mai Gin. This isn't funny. I am not smirking. But I know, Mai Gin thinks I am.  
  
I wish her heart is full of happiness.  
  
But it's being shatter.  
  
Each night and day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amamgi: *cries * touching story!!  
  
Janet: what music were you listening when you type this?  
  
Amamgi: Remind from FLAME.  
  
Janet: .............I can see why you are so.....  
  
Yami bakura: emotion?  
  
Amamgi: SMART BOY!! *glomps him *  
  
Yami: you mean smart ass  
  
Kaibafan: AH Shaaup! *throws a pillow at Yaim *  
  
Yami: x_x........  
  
Kaiba: PEACE SIGN!! V!! 


	17. Yet she wonders why should she returns h...

~~~He belongs to me~~  
  
Disclaimer: *glares * you know....  
  
Amamgi: So, Ay Mai Gin is blind.........  
  
Janet: Yes.......  
  
Amamgi: So sad! Poor Ay Mai Gin.  
  
Mokuba: I miss her....  
  
Ay Mai Gin: Mokuba..........  
  
KaibaFan: Awwwww.....  
  
Amamgi: No they will not be couples. So don't worry ^)^  
  
Yami: WHERE IS YAMI BAKURA?!!  
  
Kaibafan: what the hell?!? *hits Yami *  
  
Yami :x_x  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I Hate him. I Hate the way he made me blind. I hate how happy he is that I am blind. I HATE HIM  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba went down the stairs and opened then door. And found a very very very very big package for him. It never said where it was from. Which Seto thought that it was someone who place a bomb at it.  
  
He quietly ripped the package and stared. And stared. Tears of happiness ran down his cheek.  
  
"MOKUBA!!" he choked.  
  
Mokuba eyes slowly opened. "SETO!!" he jumped towards him. But he suddenly turned to Ay Mai Gin.  
  
"THE ORB IS MINE!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
That was the worst nightmare Seto had ever had. Ay Mai Gin...ugh. He woken up with a start and panted. But his colors drained when the voice came.  
  
"S-s-eto..."  
  
Kaiba looked up and saw Ay Mai Gin sitting on his bed. But she was looking the different direction that he was. She was gripping tightly on a garage bag. Her eyes...were gone...her sockets.....were gone......  
  
"S-e-e-t-t-o...." her voice was uncertain and scared. He can tell by how tight she was gripping the garage bag.  
  
"what are you doing here?" he hissed.  
  
He had totally got her off guard and she whipped her head to his direction.  
  
"I....came to give this back to you..I had taken it...for so long....so I'm returning him back...."  
  
Her hands pull forward. Shoving the bag.a bit away from his reach.  
  
He took the bag quietly. And he watched as relief ran to Ay mai Gin's face.....She looked, different when she did. If she wasn't Ay Mai Gin......he would thought she was a kind heart soul that forgives anyone that had frame her...or hurt her......like Mig Yiu. Or was it Yin. He was too lost to cared.  
  
Seto ripped the garage bad and there laid Mokuba, unconscious.  
  
"What..had you done to him.." he was uncertain what to say. He was glad that Ay Mai Gin had given him back. Yet this isn't the Ay Mai Gin he knew.  
  
Ay Mai Gin stared. Her eyes all white. No sockets. It was freaking the hell of Seto.  
  
"I.knock him out..because he doesn't want..me to be alone.....he wanted to stay...but you don't want him to." She pointed at he bed. But she meant to point Seto.  
  
"Take good care of him.....And don't tell him....that I had give him back to you....." And with that, she turned to a big shadowy figure and disappear in thin air.  
  
Seto sign with relief and glanced at Mokuba. He had.....bruises?  
  
That cold heart bitch  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hate him. I cannot believe...I want him back to Seto's arms...But I'm like this. I'm too weak...I pity too many people.........people say things that I am rude and I hate my sister.  
  
This is not true.  
  
I love my sister  
  
Even though she isn't.  
  
She's my step........  
  
But will it matter?  
  
I'm a weak, cold heart bitch.  
  
And I hate him to make me feel weak and trust people.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ 


	18. Hopeless

~~~He belongs to me~~  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN YAMI BAKURA!!  
  
Janet: No you don't  
  
Vicky: pervert Amamgi  
  
Janet 2: no matter  
  
Yami Bakura: I am......being own?  
  
Yami: FROM ME!! *dramatic smirk *  
  
Kaibafan: WTF go eat shit!!  
  
Yami: Pharaohs don't eat shit!!  
  
KaibaFan: YOU LOOK LIKE ONE!!  
  
Yami: ugh..good one  
  
Kaibafan: PEACE SIGN!!  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stumbled to the ground. I CANNOT SEE!! It was really painful. I tried so hard..yet my result was some fucken pain in my fucken eye!!  
  
I place my right hand against the wall. Trying to balance myself. When I smell drugs. Before I can do anything two hands wrapped around my neck and pulled me behind a big trash can.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"LET ME GO!!" Ay Mai Gin screamed. But her result was a painful kick on her stomach. She screamed in pain. And she can't do anything. She cannot see who was abusing her. Attacking her. A tick, cold steel was stabbed to her chest. She screamed in pain. And her visions, which was black seems...more blurry....  
  
"YOU FUCKEN BLASTARDS!!!" Ay Mai Gin tried to turn to a darkness dragon. But one of the mad men was holding her wrist and was attacking her head.  
  
Ay Mai Gin cried in pain and agony. But her result was a kick at her head. She was sure that there was a crack at her skull. I Hate this pain.  
  
If only I can see.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yea.....I know....really, I mean that is like, I KNOW!! And he was like, staring at me, Yea! And he makes a big deal out of it. Like HELLLLLLLOOOOOOO, it's just..Yea exactly!!"  
  
Tea chanted on and on at the phone. A magazine was resting at her lap. She was sitting at her bed and was blabbing with Mai.  
  
"Joey really said that? Oh My GOD!!! I know!! It's like....YEA!!"  
  
Tea then shut the phone and groan. She had forgotten about her promise how long should she be on the phone. But whatever.  
  
She changed quickly and got out of her house. It was 12:00 am. She wanted to go to 7 11 (a/n:does Japan have that?0_0U )  
  
And she walked to the street. Thinking that it was a typical day. How wrong can she be.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN?!?!"  
  
I was furious. Here am I, sitting at the police station. With bandages and all those crap. Some bitch had saw me bleeding and phone the police. What the fuck?? It makes wayyyyyy no difference!  
  
"I'm sorry miss. But I don't understand. How can you can't see the men's face when he raped you? He should be in frout of you r-"  
  
I can't believe this BLASTARD!  
  
I stood up quickly and kicked the desk that was in front of him  
  
"HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU BE A POLICE?!?! CAN YOU SEE I CANNOT SEE?!?! I AM BLIND YOU ASSHOLE!! BLIND!! AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A POLICE WHEN YOU SEE SOMEONE'S EYES WITH NO SOCKETS?!?!?!"  
  
I was crying the whole time. I was furious at him. Frustration was inside me.  
  
"Please calm down!! I'm sorry!! But we can't do anything about it!! You cannot see his face!!"  
  
FUCK!! I AM SO FUCKING HOPELESS BECAUSE OF SOME FUCKEN BLINDNESS!!  
  
I slowly relaxed a bit.  
  
"You'll be sorry."  
  
~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
Tea was walking back home. She was drinking Slurpee, a bottle of Pepsi Twist was held in her left arm. When she turned to a corner she dropped all her things.  
  
Ay Mai Gin was limping towards her. She bumped towards Tea but only mumbled a 'sorry' which shocked Tea since Ay mai Gin never apologizes.  
  
"AY MAI GIN!" she said  
  
That had sure shocked her. She fell backwards and land on her ass. Tea wonder was she suppose to laugh. But then her laughing spirit was gone when she stared at Ay Mai Gin's white socket.  
  
"Tea Gardner....." she hissed angrily. "Someone I want to see right now....."  
  
This is stupid. She's doing Drama. I know. She's not mad. She was a kind hearted girl that had said 'sorry' and she was so cold...because she wants to keep her reputation.....  
  
Then a shocking thing happened. She fell to the floor. And fainted. I was about to laugh. But then I pitied her and help her up. She groaned but didn't do anything. I pulled her to my side. I'm bringing her to my house. My parents had died so who cares if a murder is at my house?  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ 


	19. Cold heart bitch she is?

~~~He belongs to me~~  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN.......NOTHING!~!!!!!!!  
  
Vicky: Finally  
  
Janet: Yea  
  
Amamgi: BUT I OWN THE PLOT AND.....THE ORB!!!!..my one..my only..my per-  
  
Vicky: STOP COPYING LOTR!! DIE!!!  
  
Janet 2: assaulting someone is not allowed.  
  
Yami: unless you insult Yami Bakura  
  
Kaibafan: DIE!!! *lungs at Yami *  
  
Janet 2: I seriously think everyone is ignoring me.  
  
Janet: they are.  
  
Janet 2 : which is a good thing *searches the LOTR books * where are they.......  
  
Janet: HIDE THEM!! MU AHAHA!!  
  
Janet 2: you'll pay  
  
Janet: HOW?!  
  
Janet 2: *takes out the harry potter books and use it as a sacrifice to RA *  
  
Janet: NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Kaibafan: DIEE!!!  
  
Yami: RA SAVE ME!!  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
It took four days, four nights till Ay Mai Gin wakes up. Here she is, she had just woken up screaming. When I went to my room I found her turning a manic. She was throwing stuff everywhere. When she saw me she turned more insane.  
  
"GET OUT!!!" she threw a vase at me. Oh thank Ra that I dodged it. She fell to the ground and started to cry. A softie I am, I went towards to her and embrace her. She didn't do anything though. Allowing me to hug her.  
  
"Ay Mai Gin...what had happened to you?" I whispered quietly. She opened her white eyes and stared at my..nose? or does she meant eye?  
  
"I got blind..." She said quietly. I nodded. What else can I do? "How.." I asked.  
  
"from Mok....Myself." she said.  
  
"How?"  
  
"I.....dunno."  
  
That was a lie. I know that. I know it must be not her fault she was blind.  
  
"You're lying." I said.  
  
The soft said of Ay Mai Gin must had been gone. She shoved me away and glared.  
  
"OF COURSE I AM!! WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WANTED TO BE BLIND AND I BANG MYSELF AGAINIST THE FUCKEN WALL!??!"  
  
"...will the orb help?" I asked.  
Oppps.  
  
She eyes widen. "How....DO THE HELL YOU KNOW?! DO YOU HAVE THE ORB? OR DID YOU DESTORY IT!?!"  
  
I'm speechless.  
  
"IF YOU HAVE IT, GIVE IT TO ME!!" She slammed me against the wall.  
  
It was my turn for me to snap.  
  
"EVEN IF I HAVE THE ORB, WHY THE HELL SHOULD I GIVE IT TO YOU?!?! COLD HEART BITCH!!"  
  
I think I hit her weak spot.  
  
She stared at me.  
  
"You're right..why should anyone give the orb..to a cold heart bitch.." she stared at me. "Who.......I never thought of that..every since I thought..."  
  
I don't understand.  
  
"Don't you know...when Yin Mig killed my stepfather...I was glad she did. I was saved...I was so proud of my sister..but I can't..I musn't..because I cannot love someone that is not a darkness dragon..."  
  
"are you joking? You can love anyone you want." I said  
  
She stared at me like I was insane. "Do you have a reputation? No, right? But I do. A cold heart bitch. And a cold heart bitch does not love someone that is not a darkness dragon.."  
  
"???.."  
  
"You don't understand huh?" she said gently. "Then I'll tell you everything."  
  
~~~~~~~ !!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~ !!!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~ !!!!!~~~  
  
I lived at the oceans. I thought that was my homeland. But I was wrong.  
  
Every time I get older, I feel like the ocean is glaring me. Hating me. And I seem to be.left out...when the ocean gets tides, I seem to cannot control it. And it hits me. Sooing me away. Out the sea.  
  
One day. My father made a orb. It can save life, kill life, control time, things, and the Earth's turning. (amamgi: WOW!! Janet: shut up) So I decide to go there, and check what the hell is wrong with me.  
  
The guards won't let me. I was furious. So I have no choice. But to killed them all. I told the dead bodies I will wish them back when I used the orb. But I couldn't.  
When I went inside, I stared at the orb and touched it.  
  
It really burned my fingers. I screamed in pain. And I watched my fingers turn black. And then I know why.  
  
Only water dragons can touch it. And I'm not one  
  
I'm a darkness dragon.  
  
Those who live in the darkness. Forever.  
  
I was scared. I cannot believe I am a darkness dragon. I screamed for help. And my sister came. Luckily, she was a water dragon and manage to pull me out. Thank Ra.  
  
***** ********** ***********  
  
my sister killed her father because of me. I am touched. I wanted to hug her. But I can't. Because..if a darkness dragon loves a water dragon, he can get killed. So I must don't admit to her I love her. I must do drama.  
  
And I suffer with it and still do right now.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So........"Tea said. "But Yin Mig said that you wanted to use the orb to kill everyone but Chinese people."  
  
Ay Mai Gin nodded her head. "yes. I know. I cannot think of an excuse why I was there. So I let what Yin Min thinks of what I want. I let what people think I am.a cold heart bitch.  
  
Tea was crying through this. All those days she thought that Ay Mai Gin is a cold heart bitch. She really isn't.  
  
"Then why are you after the orb...when you already know that you are a darkness dragon."  
  
Ay Mai Gin signed.  
  
"I'm after it because I wanted to use it and control time. So then maybe, If I can go back far enough. Perhaps I can change to a water dragon. That way, I can love my sister..and live at the ocean. Then shadows."  
  
Tea nodded slowly.  
  
Ay mai Gin turned towards her.  
  
"It's night time. Go to sleep. Because if you don't. I will."  
  
Tea nodded and left.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ 


	20. it's too late to change my mind

~~~He belongs to me~~  
  
Disclaimer: I own the plot and the orb and the YAMI BAKURA!!!  
  
Janet: could you stop that?  
  
Amamgi: never!!! HAHAHAH  
  
Vicky: holy shit what is wrong with her?  
  
Kaibafan: her chapters are interesting tho  
  
Yami: *drinks green tea * true, true, true. But next time make me the main character because after all I am the one and only Pharaoh  
  
Kaibafan: DIIIIIEEE!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm so scared.  
  
Here I am, sleeping at someone's house I am suppose to hate.  
  
Then why do I feel so.....comfortable sleeping here?  
  
I'm confuse.  
  
Maybe I don't deserve to live.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
location: school  
  
Tea: HI Kaiba!  
  
Kaiba: hello. guess what? the cold heart bitch actually given back Mokuba!  
  
Tea: really?  
  
Kaiba: yup. But the cold heart bitch was hitting him _  
  
Tea: ohhhh. isn't that cold is she?  
  
Kaiba *narrows eyes * had you been with her a lot of times?  
  
Tea: No way! She will kill me then! Hellllo  
  
Kaiba: yea I guess. *smiles faintly *  
  
Tea: OHHHHH can you do that again?  
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
Tea: That smile.  
  
Kaiba: -_-U no thank you...  
  
Tea: ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaiba walked down the cold streets and shiver. He had just had a meeting with another company and he had forgotten to call a lImo. So sadly he had to walk down the streets. That's when he saw Tea's house. He breathe a relief one and went there to knock the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
I woken up with a start. Someone must have knocked the door. Too bad Tea isn't here. And I don't know what to do. Should I answer the door? O well. Manners, Ay mai Gin. I close my eyes and opened them. Yup, I'm pretty sure my cold and emotionless eyes were there now. Too bad I can't see it. Now add a smirk. There done. I limped downstairs and felt the door and tried to open it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh........My Ra.  
  
standing In front of me Is the cold heart bitch. She had a smirk at her stupid sickening face. But she looked kinda startled that I was standing there.  
  
"YOU!" I quickly threw a punch at her face. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MAKE YOU HURT MOKUBA!?!?!"  
  
She fell to the ground and landed on her side. She did a quiet yell of pain and I heard her said 'shit..' quietly.  
  
"YOU COLD HEART BITCH!!! I DON'T MIND YOU ALWAYS HURTING ME, BUT NOT MOKUBA!!!!!"  
  
I dunno which word I said. But one of them must had made her mad.  
  
"ME, HURT MOKUBA?!?! ARE YOU INSANE?!?! DO U KNOW WHAT HAD HAPPPENED TO ME?!?!" she pointed at her lack of sockets eye.  
  
"I'm BLIND AND DID YOU KNOW HOW DID IT HAPPENED? IT'S YOUR FUKEN (a/n: didn't swear that much^_^ ) BROTHER'S FAULT!!!"  
  
"What the hell did you say?!?!" I lunged forward to her. Wanting to hurt her and make her in pain.  
  
She screamed again. And tried to squirm off. But she was blind and don't know where exactly am I.  
  
"STOP!! I blinked. Who said that?  
  
I turned around and saw my little brother. He ran towards me and pushed me away. He lifted up Ay Mai Gin and pulled her to his chest.  
  
~~~~~~ !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Last reminder. They are not gonna love each other. It's just they care for each other. And that makes things hard for Kaiba to kill Ay Mai Gin. OOOPS!! SPOILERS!!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
my brother was crying . I am confuse. Isn't he glad I beat up Ay Mai Gin?  
  
"Mokuba..." I said.  
  
He turned and stared at me  
  
"Why did you did this to her? Don't you know she suffer enough pain?" tears was running in his cheek.  
  
"Mokuba..she made you in pain.."  
  
He shook his head. "Those are little things compare to Ay Mai Gins. Her parents die and she spend half her life doing things she doesn't want to do." He continue to cry.  
  
"mokuba....please stop crying...I promise....I won't hit Ay Mai Gin again..I swear."  
  
Mokuba sniffed and choked. "really?."  
  
Kaiba nodded. "Really." But he glared at Ay Mai Gin. She didn't respond however.  
  
Mokuba smiled a watery smile. " You promise." Kaiba nodded. Mokuba turned to Ay Mai Gin. "Did you heard that? My brother isn't going to hurt you anymore..." he embrace her tightly. He heard Ay Mai Gin gasp softly but that was all.  
  
'I'm sorry brother...but I can't keep it. I had hired an assassin already'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amamgi: HOLY CRAP!! MEAN KAIBA!!  
  
Janet 2: things are always like that. 'It's always too late to turn back.'  
  
Amamgi: I thought 'it's never too late to turn back'  
  
Janet 2: will it matter that much to you?  
  
Amamgi: yup ^_^  
  
Vicky: damn you Amamgi, you really screwed this chapter  
  
Amamgi: CHAPPIE!! Not CHAPTeR  
  
Janet: that....is weird  
  
Janet 2: there is no such word called Chappie.  
  
Yami Bakura: yea...  
  
Amamgi: GAH! *glomps him *  
  
Yami Bakura: ack...  
  
Yami : HAHAHA!!!  
  
Kaibafan: DIIIIEEEE!!!! 


	21. He hates me

~~~He belongs to me~~  
  
Disclaimer: plotie minie! Orbie mineie! Yamiie Bakurie mineie!!  
  
Vicky: Ok...take off all the 'ie' in the Disclaimer please....  
  
Amamgi: OKIE!! YAMIIE BAKURIE ISIE STILLIE MINEIE!!  
  
Yami Bakura: ...Thank you..  
  
Amamgi: EEEYYYAAAAHH!! *hugs him *  
  
Vicky: Oh get off.  
  
Amamgi: U JEALOUSIE?!?! O_O  
  
Vicky: no.  
  
Yami: T_T why doesn't any girls loves me..  
  
Kaibafan: who ask you? *chumps him with a wine bottle * o_O  
  
Yami: oi....  
  
Kaibafan: MY RA I KILLED SOMEONE  
  
Janet : *smirks * good  
  
Amamgi: heie's stillie aliveie  
  
Kaibafan: o damn. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Ch.22. He hates me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Tea..........." Ay Mai Gin said to Tea one day.  
  
"Yah?" she was brushing her teeth. And Ay Mai Gin was leading at the door.  
  
"Listen, I like it here to stay but I have to go. I live at the shadows so I can't have too much light...and this house has too much."  
  
Tea spit out the toothpaste and rinse her mouth. "k..." she said.  
  
"Bye." And Ay Mai Gin vanished in thin air.  
  
Tea nearly choked. 'THAT WAS IT?!'  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ay Mai Gin limped towards her alley. She can sensed where it was, but she already tripped twice.  
  
"Oh man..." she mumbled. Suddenly she heard the sound of a knife scratching behind her. And she blinked. But continue to limp.  
  
The sound followed.  
  
Ay Mai Gin blinked. She could not sense this person behind her. Since she doesn't even know the person behind her much. But she knows something that was important.  
  
The person is after her.  
  
At once she heard a cloth thrown to the ground. And a yelled out death. Shocked, turned around. She instantly felt a cold steel at her arm. She yelped in pain and jumped back. Using all her sense, she tried to sense where the dagger was. Since she was used to sense knives, this one was easy. She grabbed it by the sharp part and held her breathe not screaming in pain. She manage to pull it out of the person's grasp. She tried to throw it away from him.  
  
But she missed.  
  
A scream of pain ran around the alley. Ay mai gin blinked. She felt the person fell to her arms. She gasped and felt his chest.  
  
A sharp dagger was there.  
  
She killed someone that wants to kill her.  
  
She killed somone........  
  
"You..killed someone..." a shocked voice said. But Ay mai gin remember the voice.  
  
"Mokuba?.."  
  
"You killed someone..........."  
  
"mokuba....please understand....."  
  
She can sense Mokuba shaking his head very fast.  
  
"LIAR!!!" he yelled.  
  
"M..Mo..mokuba?" Ay Mai gin said.  
  
"I NEVER BELIEVE WAT SETO SAYS ABOUT YOU!! BUT NOW I DO!!"  
  
"Mokuba!" she crawled towards him and grab his leg. "please understand!"  
  
"No!! don't touch me you cold heart bitch!!"  
  
I felt my heart shattered.  
  
"m...."  
  
He kicked my arm off him and I sense pure hatred.  
  
" I don't want to see you again!! If Yin got the orb, I will laugh you!! Weak stupid blind bitch!!"  
  
He stood up and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	22. Everyone wants the orb themselves

~~~He belongs to me~~  
  
Disclaimer: THE YUGIOH PEOPLE ARE NOT MINE!!!!!!!!! SO DIE!!!  
  
Vicky: Ok, *ahem * The story is about to end you know, readers.  
  
Amamgi: If you hate sad stories, leave now.  
  
Janet2 : everyone likes sad stories  
  
Vicky: heh, yea ^_^  
  
Amamgi: NOT ME! I like lemon.  
  
Vicky and Janet: WTF?!!?  
  
Kaibafan: o_O holy...  
  
Amamgi: heh..yami bakura...lemon..seto...  
  
Janet: you are soooooo gross! Die!  
  
Kaibafan: ............  
  
Yami: Lemons?  
  
Kaibafan: holy hell he is so damn stupid....  
  
Yami: because some idiots keep hitting my head.  
  
Kaibafan: *death glare *  
  
Yami: heh..heh..heh  
  
Kaibafan: *smashes another wine bottle * WA AHAH :]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Ch.23 Everyone wants the orb back to themselves.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~~~~~~  
  
Ay Mai Gin limped back to her alley and cried and cried. Mokuba, someone that only believes isn't a cold heart bitch, had hated her. Her sobs echoed loudly. Yet nobody cared. Who cares for a cold heart bitch? Not herself, not anyone, Not Mokuba,  
  
Not her sister.  
  
She must get the orb back and change the past  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O that damn, stupid sister. How can she survive? That orb belongs to ME. ME. Ay Yin Mig. I own it. I hate my stupid sister. I hate drama. I hate those stupid people. I hate that bitch Tea. Now that she has the orb, she won't give it to me. Whore.  
  
And that Seto Kaiba. Must had think that I am weak, crying all day. Fool. Water dragons do not cry. Everyone thinks that Ay Mai Gin is a cold heart bitch.  
  
She isn't.  
  
I am.  
  
Ay Yin Mig wants the orb back to her. So she can kill that stupid Ay Mai Gin.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea sat down at Seto's coach. And smiled. She was having a date with him. Not a romantic one. Since she know that Seto is still not use with love. She know that Kaiba is still not use with her. Not used being called Seto. Not used kissing someone.  
  
But does it matter?  
  
No.  
  
She will make him use with it.  
  
Seto went downstairs. "Hi Ga-Tea." He said quietly. She smiled and pointed at the seat beside her. He paused. But sat down quietly. She smiled. She had to make him use with her. So she lean for and kissed him. A small moan came out from Seto. If she wasn't kissing, she would be laughing really hard.  
  
But all the laughter was all gone.  
  
Seto starts to suck.  
  
Tea eyes widen in shock and stare and Seto. Seto only stare back with a strange look on his face.  
  
The orb came out of Tea.......  
  
And into Seto.  
  
At first Seto blinked. Then smirked extremely evil that it was wayy worse then his usual smirk. But then he blinked. And the smirk was gone. "wah?....." he mumble.  
  
She gasped. But suddenly a urge of hatred came towards her. 'What's going on? Why am I wanting to kill him? What did he did?'  
  
RRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGG!!!!!  
  
She screamed. Kaiba blinked. Then laughed, but shockingly, it was the evil one.  
  
"Gardener, that was my phone." He stood up and left.  
  
She blinked. Gardner?  
  
Then she felt like she wanted to kill Seto. She looked around.  
  
A vase.  
  
That should do it. The orb....  
  
It belongs to her.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A strange orb was suddenly in his mouth. 'Nani?' then he remember what it is. He smirked. He want it back. It was suppose to be his anyways. Why is this stupid girl carrying it?  
  
RRRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
That idiot screamed. Like Helllllllloooooo  
  
"Gardener, that was my phone." I stood up and left.  
  
"moshi Moshi. Kaiba resident."  
  
"Kaiba....I fail...to kill her..."  
  
Anger poured down.  
  
"YOU STUPID BLASTARD!!! HOW CAN YOU FAIL KILLING A STUPID GIRL CALL AY MAI GIN?!?!"  
  
something broke behind him. He whipped around.  
  
Tea was standing there, a vase was broken. But she was staring at me. She knows.  
  
But who cares.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I cannot believe it.  
  
Kaiba wanted to murder.  
  
Just like me.  
  
And Ay Mai Gin.  
  
What's going on with us?  
  
IS it the orb?  
  
Because I want back the orb.  
  
Kaiba wants it.  
  
Ay Mai Gin wants it.  
  
Yin wants it back to safely at the castle.  
  
But I won't let her.  
  
And Kaiba.  
  
And I don't care about Ay mai Gin.  
  
The orb is mine.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea went to kaiba "you.tried to kill Ay mai gin! Do you know this is a crime?"  
  
Kaiba laughed a pure bitter laugh. "Does it matter? I want the orb. And it belongs to me."  
  
Tea raise her hand a slapped him. "You....are sick..." She hissed.  
  
Instead of in pain, Kaiba turn back to her and did a pure insane yet evil grin. "Aren't you the same? You want the orb; you want to kill me, so you can have to orb. The orb was once in you. So you want it. Same here, so who cares?" He smirked. But then he blinked. And he wasn't insane anymore. But then the dark side went back.  
  
"NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!" he screamed.  
  
Tea didn't moved. And she...smirked. "make me."  
  
"alright." Kaiba said. He pulled out a long dagger out. "Remember the time that I was after the orb? And I have the dagger? It's still here. Ever since Ay mai Gin possessed me. I started to think it was great! I was so close to have the orb! The powerful thing. I want power! I want to be full control!"  
  
Tea stared. "And you can't do that...BECAUSE IT"S ME THAT HAVE POWER!!"  
  
Kaiba glared. "SHUT UP!!!" and green smoke began to show at his feet. He pointed at her. "DIE, GARDNER!!!!" green light started to glow at his fingertips. And the next thing she know, she was blasted away.  
  
"I OWN THE ORB!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amamgi: in case you are dumb, whoever that once had the orb inside will get evil and wants it back if it was sucked out. Understand?  
  
Vicky: They will.  
  
Yami: *lies dead *  
  
Kaibafan: heh, heh, hehehe *evil grin *  
  
Amamgi: WhoA! Do u got the orb before kaibafan?  
  
Kaibafan: hehe..it belongs to me......*blinks * wah?  
  
Vicky: no..me  
  
Kaiba: No...me....  
  
Janet: It belongs to me..I want power  
  
Amamgi: o_O holy crap..... 


	23. Not all birthdays are welcome

~~~He belongs to me~~  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own the yu-gi-oh people. If I did, I will draw Yami Bakura all chained up and.....yea *drools *  
  
Amamgi: BIG ANNOCMENT!!!!!!  
  
Vicky: oh no...  
  
Amamgi: KAIBA FAN!! I NEED YOUR PERMISSION TO PUT YOU IN A STORY!! DON"T WORRY IT WON"T BASH YOU. IF YOU LET ME THEN YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT KIND OF GIRL WILL U BE. A MEAN ONE OR A HYPER CRAzY ONE OR A GOOD HEART ONE OR BLAH BLAH BLAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Amamgi: O yea it's about yaoi.  
  
Janet: YAOI!??! *throws up *  
  
Amamgi: *glares * and YOU will be in the story! We will take turns typing each chapter  
  
Janet: *smirks * They won't make it......  
  
Amamgi: O no you don't! Nice try!  
  
Janet 2: am I invole?  
  
Amamgi: YUP!  
  
Janet: no matter  
  
Vicky: n me?  
  
Amamgi: ya since u go gah gah on Ryou, why not?  
  
Vicky: *sneers * good then.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
Ch.24. Not all birthdays are welcome.  
  
~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tea stood up and glared at the mansion. 'the orb is mine...' she turn and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
23 days later.......  
  
Tea and Kaiba still hate each other. They did not talk to each other. And Tea is plotting to get the orb. Of course so is aymaigin and that so call nice ayyinmig. (ay yin mig reason to get the orb is pretty bad o_o).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the class screamed. A flatter look was at the teacher's face. "oh my....thank you." Everyone was smiling. But no one notice that two people didn't (don't ask me who)  
  
"hey...Tea..." a quiet voice said.  
  
Tea tear her evil glare from Kaiba. "What?" she snapped.  
  
Yin withdrew back. "Can...I have to orb now?"  
  
Obviously Tea won't tell.  
  
"no. I don't want to. And I won't give it to you till I feel like it."  
  
Yin's face fell. Tea stared at Yin's sad eyes and started to feel guilty. But quickly hide it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You stupid, dumb, bitch. How dare you say no to me. ME. Ay yin mig. She doesn't know what she is going to do when I get the damn orb. I will use it to kill you after I kill my so call sister.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
"I AM THE DARKNESS DRAGON!!!!"  
  
Her, a darkness dragon. I was about to cry. My sister was a darkness dragon. Sign.  
  
Next, when the orb was gone. I was furious for some reason. Anyone that once had it inside them will want it back. Ever seem LOTR? It's kinda like that.  
  
My stupid, bitchy sister is crying? Oh where are you? I seriously want to see your face. You fuc-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
"EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!"  
  
Ok, who the fuck made that sound to my delicate water dragon ears?!?!?! Oh, it's that blastard Milho (a/n:SORRY!!!!!)  
  
"LET'S SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE TEACHER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" the janitor appear carrying a HUDGE cake o_o.  
  
"The staff arranged it." The janitor said.  
  
There was tears of happiness in the teacher's face. "Oh how can I thank you?" She smiled to everyone. Come people! Let's all blow the candles!!.  
  
I have to time for this stupid birthday partly. But I slowly went to the cake. And force a drama look. That sickening happy look. But, no matter.  
  
I felt like slapping at the person besides me. Kaiba no baka (a/n: is that right?) his face was shinning pure hatred. I guess some bitches had bitch him to blow the candles with the other students. Bakas.  
  
"1.....2...3!!!!!!!!!!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
Everyone blasted the candle stick. I glance at Kaiba. He did a bored blow. And close his eyes. Then he blink. He opened his mouth.  
  
And the orb came out.  
  
In front of everyone.  
  
"AIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Joey screamed.  
  
"THE ORB!!!!!!!!" Tea screamed and reach for it.  
  
"NEVER!!!!!" Kaiba slapped her hand and reached for it.  
  
Fools. Only water dragons can touch no.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!!" I screamed. My drama is way too good. I can't wait to see Kaiba's hands burning.  
  
Instead something else happened.  
  
The orb floated to the ceiling. And it started to change itself to a face.  
  
My sister's face.  
  
AY mai gin.  
  
The orb spin and spin and it was about to sail away.  
  
"I'm here. Don't leave orb....."  
  
Everyone turn around. That bitch Ay mai gin was leading against a wall. But her hand was seriously bleeding. Must had been another of Kaiba's assassin work. Oi.  
  
The orb zoomed towards her. I CANNOT LET THIS HAPPEN.  
  
"NO!" I jumped in front of her. "You can't touch it."  
  
She stared at me. What the? She has lack of sockets!  
  
"Don't waste your time sister." She splat  
  
She hates me. I know she does. That whore!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I don't wait my sister to get hurt. So I told her not to waste her time. Although I know I should have said "NO! I DON"T WANT U HURT!" since I know, I will not survive from the orb. I know it. I am not a water dragon.  
  
I close my eyes and open my mouth.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yin screamed. However, for the first time. It has pure evil in it.  
  
"IT BELONGS TO ME!!!!!" she whisper to me.  
  
I gasped. Yin, is actually wanting the orb to be all herself. Well, I don't! I want to be a water dragon, wish back the guards I killed, Then return the orb to the rightful master.  
  
My father.  
  
Yin instantly had water slashed around. Her clothes disappear. But then the water covers it. The water then splashed to Yin with full force. When the water was gone. There, only stood a long, thin, white and blue dragon. It snarled.  
  
"It belongs to me."  
  
I cannot believe it.  
  
No. I won't let her.  
  
I close my eyes. And took away the shadows from different people. The shadows all went to me and cover my whole body. I can feel my hands turning to claws, my back turning longer, and mane growing.  
  
I can sense pure hatred from Yin.  
  
I must stop her.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	24. Twice as painful as death

~~~He belongs to me~~  
  
Disclaimer: The song 'Lonely" is from FLAME. It wasn't suppose to be like that but I am translating it. It was suppose to be Japanese. But too bad some of you guys don't understand. The song is highly screw but I am just translating it.  
  
AND I DON"T OWN YUGIOH~!!!!  
  
Amamgi: I'm SO EXCITED!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janet 2: what?  
  
Amamgi: KAIBAFAN TOLD ALL THE FACTS NOW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Janet: so?  
  
Amamgi: In this last chappie, she will be invole, let's see...on the yaoi story....I will be a human that can turn to a horse, like aymaigin turning to dragon.....Vicky will be a spirit of Shadow, Janet will be a snake. And Janet 2 will be a vampire.....and Kaibafan will be a goddess of nature. THERE!!  
  
Janet: NATURE?!?!  
  
Vicky: *laughs *  
  
Amamgi: what's so funni?  
  
*points at the site *  
  
Amamgi: *stares at it * LOL!!! *laughs with Vicky *  
  
Janet : what's so funni?  
  
Vicky: *points at the screen *  
  
Janet: IT"S NASTY!!!  
  
Amamgi: ONLY ONE PART!!  
  
Janet: HORNY GIRLS?!? GOAT MILK?!?! THAT'S NASTY!!!!!  
  
Vicky: it insults saddam from Iraq!! (sp?!!)  
  
Janet 2: no one likes that site.  
  
Amamgi&Vicky: I DO!!! *blinks *  
  
Vicky: what ever u like, I hate it  
  
Amamgi: *glares *  
  
Vicky: *glares back *  
  
Amamgi: Anyways, the URL for it is  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
But it is NC-17. AND WE ARE SERIOUS.  
  
Oh yea Kaibafan if you don't like being a goddess of nature you can tell me what do u wanna be personally. Plus that who is your fave character I case I bash them. I know I will bash Yami, Anzu (Vicky force me too), Tristan, and that's all for now.............  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~  
  
I felt a instant pain rang through my shoulder. I yelp in pain. My sister, Ay Yin Mig, is hurting me. She wants the orb. So I decide, maybe I should let the orb for her. I reach out to stop her. But I was too weak. I cannot control my powers. I can hear Yin in pain. So I know I must had hurt her. I tried to run towards her. But I can't.  
  
I can't see.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That stupid sister.  
  
She hurt me back right after I hit her. She must had hate me sooooo much. But I hate her more. She is not my sister. So I hate her. If she was my sister, Perhaps I will like her. But she isn't. So I hate her.  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
I can sense my sister's blood.  
  
AY Yin Min, I love you so much and I know that you love me back. I believe it. I trust you. Although that I am not your sister, I had been with you all those years. 13 to be exact. Now we are 15. Yin Mig, Please understand, It's just two years, I know you still have the love inside you.  
  
But my body isn't.  
  
I felt my hands shot out nowhere. And Yin screamed in pain. I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry. I wanted to save her.  
  
I wanted to stop having this war.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~  
  
Where had you been....  
  
Have you forgotten it all....  
  
Don't you remember love is all?  
  
You stole my heart,  
  
You stole my loving,  
  
You stole my trust...  
  
Now you throw it all.  
  
It is really,  
  
O.V.E.R?  
  
I can see  
  
The evil inside you.  
  
I can see.  
  
The pass in your eyes.  
  
Yet you don't show them to me.  
  
Have you forgotten who I am?  
  
I want you back.  
  
I want the past back.  
  
Let's start all over, cant we?  
  
Don't take me like this.  
  
Lonely.  
  
Missing you.  
  
You are forgetting me.  
  
I miss you.  
  
It's.  
  
F.A.T.E  
  
That we will meet again.  
  
But you can't hear my voice.  
  
Crying to you to start all over.  
  
You don't understand.  
  
The tears.  
  
You stole my heart.  
  
You stole my loving.  
  
You can't stole my trust.  
  
You can't stole my loving.  
  
Lonely  
  
I had remind you.  
  
To love me  
  
To care me.  
  
To trust me.  
  
To embrace me.  
  
To love me.  
  
Now you throw them, all.  
  
I remind you,  
  
Not to break up.  
  
Not to steal my heart.  
  
Not to break it.  
  
It's too late now.  
  
You stole my heart,  
  
You stole my loving,  
  
You stole my trust,  
  
Lonely.  
  
~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
  
That stupid darkness dragon is really hurting me. I will kill her. That bitch.  
  
Suddenly She blasted my away and I slam against the wall. I was bleeding on the head. The blood of mine and hers touched the orb. It instantly glow.  
  
THAT FUCKING BITCH SO CALL SISTER HAD CHANGE THE ORB TO BE ABLE DARKNESS DARGON ALLOWED TO TOUCH IT.  
  
FUCK HER.  
  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
oh what had I done?  
  
I thought if I give the orb to my sister, then she will be happy. And nothing else matters. But now I ruin it. I ruin every chance we got to let her have the orb. I am such a cold heart bitch.  
  
"THE ORB IS MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed at me at dragon language.  
  
"I'm sorry." I said quietly. But I must had said it too quietly.  
  
"THE ORB!!!!" she screamed in pain. I know, she had touched the orb. But she continue to reach for it. Finally, it was in her grasp. But it was too painful for her to hold on. Whenever she reach it close to the lips. She dropped it in pain. I can tell. The sounds were all crystal clear.  
  
I can feel her life disappearing..she's dying from pain.  
  
I CANNOT HELP HER BECAUSE I AM SO DAMN BLIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I fell to my knees and crawl around, searching for the orb. "ORB!!" I said in dragon language.  
  
The orb slowly went to my hands.  
  
YES!  
  
~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Ok, that bitch must had know I am dying. I CANNOT DIE. I WANT THE ORB. I WANT TO LIVE.  
  
That bitch sister had the orb!! I want to scream. But I can't.  
  
THAT SLUT IS COMING HERE. SHE IS GOING TO TAUNT ME BEFORE I DIE.  
  
"sister...." she stuttered, her disgusting black blood was pouring from her head, shoulder, arm, cheek, and her fucken eyes. "the orb...it's.......for..yo- "  
  
She wanted to do drama in front of all those students.  
  
I HATE HER TO HELL.  
  
"Ay.........Mai......Gin..........." I mange to say. Each word was painful. And I know that aymaigin is glad I am going to die. But her face shows she was sooo happy I speak her name. Damn drama.  
  
"I............hate.....you........to...........hell.............."  
  
her face  
  
Was crushed.  
  
Tears came to her eyes. She knelt besides me. She pulled to orb close to me.  
  
"Ay Yin Mig......."  
  
Ok, she still goes on. What really shock me is that she was crying at that I told her I hate her. I thought she will be glad. I don't understand.  
  
She pulled the orb to my hand.  
  
Instant pain went towards me.  
  
THAT BITCH!!!!  
  
I don't care if she cares about me. BUT SHE IS DEAD!!  
  
I gather all my last strength. The evilness ran inside me.  
  
"ay mai gin......" I said.  
  
She embrace me and continue to sob. "I'm sorry sister!..I ruin you! Please...don't die!!!!" she was crying.  
  
Nice Try.  
  
With my strength, I blasted it to her where her heart is. 


	25. Close to the end

~~~He belongs to me~~  
  
Ay Mai Gin eyes widen in pure shock. She dropped her hands and fell to Ay Yin Gin's feet. Her eyes looked at the sister she had loved so much and now had killed her. Ay Yin Mig was laughing evilly. But each laughter was getting fainter and fainter. Ay Mai Gin is not going to make it.  
  
"Sister........" she said in a harsh voice. "I..love yo "  
  
She rolled on the ground and faced the students. Her eyes were widen open, lack of sockets, and was bleeding over there, the cheek, the hair, the shirt and skirt she got was bleeding. She stared straight ahead. She smiled at Kaiba and Tea. The she died like that.  
  
Ay Yin Mig fell to the ground besides Ay Mai Gin. She shook her head furiously.  
  
"wake....wake....WAKE UP AY MAI GIN!!! A MADNESS HAD CAME TO ME!!! PLEASE!! WAKE UP!! FORGIVE ME!!!" she continue to cry. But Ay Mai Gin won't wake up. Forever.  
  
"she won't wake up." Kaiba said. Ay Yin Mig eyes shoot up and stared at Kaiba.  
  
"Does it matter?" he snapped. "Ay Mai Gin was a cold heart bitch. She beaten up Mokuba, and offended you."  
  
"Right." Tea said. "She was lying when she was in my house. That cold heart bitch was in my house. She lied to me. She want me to hate you. I nearly fell for that. But Yin, you are a kind heart person. That cold heart bitch deserves to die."  
  
Ay YinMig open her mouth to protest. But then close it. "you're right........"  
  
"Come, Ay Yin Mig, you can live at my house if you wanted to." Tea said.  
  
Yin stood up and nodded. "yes................" she smirked secretly to herself.  
  
"Fools."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Perhaps there all many things that I had left, Perhaps you wanted to know, how Ay Yin Mig survived, what happened to the orb, and what about Kaiba and Tea. Well, all that will be explained. And no. Ay Mai Gin, will not be awaken, she died people all hating her. And everyone thinks that Yin is a kind person, when all she wants was to live. And not to die, and be the one and only dragon in the world.  
  
The story was twisted, weird, and strange. But everyone has there own taste, for me, I turned things so sudden. Ay Yin Mig suddenly turned evil. Why? Because she cannot bear another day with the orb. Evil was in the orb. She killed her father, not for her sister, because she was evil.  
  
Kaiba, he still thinks that Ay Mai Gin is a cold heart bitch and will never change his mind. He continues to do his job, love Mokuba, and most of all, turn back to his usual self. However, the orb had took Ay Mai Gin's blood, causing him to be a bit nicer.  
  
Tea, she now lives with Ay Yin Mig, she fell back in love with Kaiba, but kaiba doesn't know, it was like a cycle for them. She thinks that Ay Mai Gin was a traitor to her. But sometimes, she dreamed of why Ay Mai Gin was smiling at her. Was she after them?  
  
Mokuba? He hated Ay Mai Gin now. He had saw Ay Mai Gin killed a 'innocent' person and will never change his mind, just like his brother.  
  
Ay Yin Mig, Well, she died. Why? She first turned mantle. She pasted all pictures of Ay Mai Gin in her room. She cried each night. She wanted to start all over again. She suffer what Ay Mai Gin suffer before till she died when she claims that Ay Mai Gin was inside her and she cut herself and waited ay mai gin to come out from the body, instead, died from lack of blood.  
  
The orb? She went to a girl name Ashley. And it change her life forever. She turned different, she was no more a mortal but magical. She wasn't a dragon, though. Why did the orb went to her when she wasn't a dragon? We don't know. Why did it went to Kaiba first thing? We don't know. Perhaps because they both suffer. 


	26. The End

~~~He belongs to me~~  
The end  
Starts at 2-19-03  
Ends at 4-4-03  
Published by: Amamgi  
Next coming up story: Yaoi/ Humor/ (a sad story now, humor next!! Peace sign!!) 


End file.
